


he just wanted a coke

by KindaAnxious



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, never heard of straight, no smut but there's some implied sex ya know, whats that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaAnxious/pseuds/KindaAnxious
Summary: Transferring into a university in the middle of the year isn't the best.Going to a party and getting hit on when trying to get drinks doesn't exactly help.At least he'll never see that guy again.It's not like he'd be his new roommate or anything.





	1. Chapters

'I can't believe you're _still_ denying you're a lightweight.' Mush rolled his eyes, as Racetrack gasped dramatically.

'How can you possibly say that, Mushy?' Mush was currently blocking Race from the drinks table, but Race came here to get fucking smashed, and Mush is kinda ruining his plan. He tried to push a hand towards it, but Mush swats it down.

'Race. No.' He said offhandedly, and Race sat down on the seat next to the table, pouting.

Davey probably put Mush up to this. That bastard. 'You're gonna have to move sometime.' Race says, and Mush just winks.

'We'll see about th-' His voice trails off as Blink walks into the room, spots Mush, and swaggers over to him.

Race smirked. 'Oh?'

'Muuuuuuuusshshhhhh, dance with me babe.' His boyfriend slurred, attempting to pull him towards all the other grinding couples.

'And I'm the lightweight.' Race mutters, as Mush shoots him a death glare.

'You won this time, Higgins.'

And now it's just Race and the drink table.

He let his hand slide over the table cloth. 'Hello, old friend.'

It got a little bit hazy after that.

* * *

'I'm not exactly a 'party' person, Jack.' Spot says tightly, pulling his sleeves on his bomber jacket down.

'Ya don't say,' Jack said, as he focused on parking his truck. 'And it's a small one, you'll be able to meet everyone.'

Spot rolled his eyes. Although he'd never admit it, he's pretty fucking thankful for Jack right now. Transferring in the middle of the year was kinda a last resort, but he had to, and Jack helped him through it, and is now introducing him to his friend group.

'Even Davey and Crutchie are going, so if you get really uncomfortable, find one of them. Davey will probably have a book or some nerd shit, and Crutchie... will have a crutch.'

'Kinda guessed that.'

 _'Any_ wayyyyyyys, just find one of th- shit, wait, no. Just find Crutchie, Davey will be busy.'

Spot looked at Jack in confusion. 'With what?' Jame raised an eyebrow, a shit-eating grin on his face.

'Aw, fuck you Kelly.' Jack laughed, opening the door and walking up to the off campus house where the party's being held, Spot following closely behind him.

They stood in the hallway after letting themselves in, and after about 3 seconds, Jack turns to Spot, and sighed awkwardly. 'Well. Good luck.' He skirts past a couple making out, and into a crowd, probably to find Davey.

Remember what Spot said about being thankful for Jack?

He takes it back.

The couple making out starts stumbling, most likely trying to leave, and instead bump into Spot. 'Move it, scrawny.' The tallest one drawled, and Spot scowled.

'I'm not scrawny, dickcunt. And you walked into me.' He replies, and the guy stops making out with the girl to face him.

'The fuck you say?' He was about twice the size of Spot, but he's taking on people bigger than him, so he was not as scared as the guy was expecting him to be.

'I sai-' Spot was interrupted by someone pulling his arm away, and the couple just shrugged and left.

'Alright firecracker, tone it down a bit. You just got here, and that guy's pissed out his mind. Let 'em go.' The boy said, struggling to lead Spot away, hold a crutch and walk at the same time.

'Wait,' Spot said, once they sat down on a couch. 'Are you Crutchie?'

'What gave it away.' He monotoned, but broke into a smile a second left. 'Yeah, that's me. Are you Jack's friend?' Spot nodded, and Crutchie rambled on.

'Oh nice! It's Spot, right? Jack said you'd be here tonight. Only he's went off with Davey - who is the only one other than me who doesn't drink, and was supposed to help me keep the rest of 'em in order - but he's left me now, and everyone else is probably really drunk by now. Well, apart from Race, because Mush is making sure that he won't get drunk. Last time Race got drunk he jumped into a tr...'

Spot decided he liked Crutchie. He seems nice, and is a good guy all around. But after about 20 minutes, he realizes he's gonna need a drink or two if he's listen to him for rest of the night. Once Crutchie finshed his current story, Spot interrupted him as politely as he could. 'Hey man, do you mind if I go get a drink real quick?'

'Oh, sure sure, it's no problem!' He reassured Spot. 'Could you get me a coke while you're there please?'

Spot nods, and walks towards the table with the drinks on it. It was easy enough to find a beer, but the coke was harder, especially since he wasn't wearing his glasses, which he barely does in public.

'What ya looking for?'

Spot turned, and saw a tanned, black haired guy standing - or wobbling - behind him. 'A coke.'

'I'm pretty sure I saw a line in the kitchen.' Wow, Spot thought, haven't heard that one before.

'Funny. I meant a drink.'

'I figured, just tried to break the ice.'

'You did a shit job of it.' Spot turned back to the table, his eyes scanning for a coke.

'Hey, there's no need to be an asshole.' The man complains, and Spot rolls his eyes.

'I just want a coke. You're the one who has no reason to be here.'

He saw the guy smile in the corner of his eye. 'I just thought you were cute.'

'Good to know you're just stupid, and not blind.'

'Fuck you man, I just complimented you. Whatever, I'm out. Die alone, you- _you_ _off brand Leonardo DiCaprio!_ '

Spot scoffed as the guy stalked off, and almost as if he was hiding it, Spot managed to find a coke, and went to find Crutchie, who left the couch.

It didn't take him long to hear the crutch clicking on the floor, which was coming from near the doorway, so Spot followed the faint noise over the music, and found Crutchie giving someone into trouble.

'I can't believe Mush let you get drunk, especially considering the milk incident last time. What were you thinking, Race? You're completely wrecked!' Crutchie scolded, to someone Spot could only see the back off.

'Li-listen, Crutchie, mmm fine. Romeo took care of me. Have you ever noticed that Romeo's name is like something out of Shakespeare? It's fucking crazy stuff.' Crutchie locked eyes with Spot, who just shrugged.

'Damn it.' Crutchie muttered, before turning to Spot. 'Here, I need you to look after Race outside for a bit while I gather the rest of the guys, as me and Davey as the DD's.' He past Race over to Spot, and opened the front door before Spot could even notice that Race looked vaguely familiar.

Shit.

'Great, the hot dick is gonna help me throw up into a bush.' Race slurred, as they stumbled outside.

'Believe me, I'm not thrilled about it either.' Spot remarked, sitting them down on a wall at the side of the house. 'If you need to throw up, do it on that side.'

'Mhhmhmmhm.' Race sighed, his eyes drooping. 'Whats your name?'

'Why?'

'I'm curious.' He hummed, picking on some grass. Spot sighed, considering that by him being Crutchie's friend, he's probably Jack's, so he might as well at least try and be civil with Race.

'It's Spot.'

'Kinda a shit name. Did you have an acne problem or something?'

' _No._ And your name's fucking Race?'

'So?'

Spot groaned, as Race threw the grass onto Spot's jeans. 'Watch it, these are brand new.'

'They're nice.' Race said. 'Makes your ass really pop.'

Spot smiled, unable to stop himself. 'Honestly, Race? Like 5 minutes ago you were trying to kick my ass, and now you're complimenting it.'

Race smiled with Spot, lying his head on his shoulder. 'I... appreciate the art of your ass.' Spot stiffened at the sudden contact, but he put it on the fact that Race is piss drunk and is literally about to pass out.

'Thanks, I guess.'

Race was getting more and more tired, and the last thing he said before falling asleep was 'S'okay. I still wanna kick it. But instead of using my foot i'd used my dick.'

Spot Conlon never blushed. He never got flustered, he never got surprised, he was cool and collected.

But since the person who made him blush wasn't awake, it didn't count.

Nope.

* * *

 Jack and Davey spent most of the night dancing, but after about 20 minutes they stopped for a drink, and Davey noticed Jack was watching two people arguing, which was getting quite ugly from what they could hear. Davey squinted at them. 'Wait- is that Race?'

'Yup.'

'Who's the other guy?'

'Spot, the guy I was talking about.'

'Right, the new guy who just transferred?'

'Yup.'

'And is in our year?'

'Yep.'

'And isn't Race the only guy who has a 2 person room and no room mate?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Didn't you mention that Spot is a short tempered person?' By now the fight had stopped, and Crutchie stopped a drunk Race at a doorway.

'Yes I did.' Jack wasn't even hiding the grin on his face, and Davey just looked at Jack in amused disbelief.

'Jack, I- I can't even speak to you. You're plain evil.' Davey gasped. 'Sleep at Race's tonight, Spot's taking your bed tonight, they'll find out they're room mates in the morning. Get a lift off of Crutchie, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Babe, come on.' Jack called after his boyfriend, who was going over to Crutchie.

'Bye, Jack.'

* * *

 The door opened, and Spot pushed Race off his shoulder, after considering he was out cold it shouldn't hurt him too much. 3 people walked out, and Spot tried to see who they were in the dark light. One looked vaguely familar, but Spot couldn't pass him, another one Spot is certain is Davey, and the third one Spot had never seen before.

'Alright, let's get going. Mush, it's your fault that Race is pissed, so you need to help Spot carrying him.' Mush swore under his breath, and came to help Spot lift Race up by his armpits, while a guy with a glass eye smirked.

'Blink, you need to fucking help us. You distracted me.' Mush called out, but Blink just walked ahead.

'You weren't complaining.' Mush and Spot walked his sashay towards Davey's beat up SUV.

Mush turned towards Spot with a raised eyebrow. 'This is the only time I curse my boyfriend's hips.' Spot snorted, almost dropping Race as he did.

'Um... are we just supposed to put Race in the boot?' Spot called out, and Davey shrugged.

'Unless you want him draped across your lap.' Davey replies, getting into the driver's seat as Blink takes shotgun.

'Boot.' Both Spot and Mush agreed, and after they managed to stuff what kinda seemed like Race's dead body into the boot, they collapse into the back seats.

* * *

 Once they made it back on campus, Mush and Blink went off into their corridor, after being handed Race by Davey ('But you guys are closer to his do-' 'Trust me, Mush, ask Jack why we can't take him.'), and Davey told Spot that he's rooming with him for the night. 

'Just until we find your room. Jack's staying in someone's spare bed tonight, so you can have his.' 

'Thanks, Davey.' Spot smiled, and Davey just grinned. 

'It's no problem.' He says, opening his door. Spot borrowed a pair of Jack's sweatpants, and got changed in the bathroom while a very red Davey pushed their beds apart. 

'Night, Spot. We'll sort out your room in the morning. Our friend Specs will help you get your timetable and shit tomorrow.'

'Night, Davey.'

What Spot dreamed of, it might of involved a mood swinging drunk with a grin that could melt the sun.

It might not of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Race has a hangover, Spot likes waffles, and they both really hate Jack Kelly.

Spot woke up from the buzzing of his phone, taking a few minutes to realize where he is. Considering he didn't even have time to have a beer yesterday, it's not like he's hungover or anything, but he's never been a morning person. He opened his phone, squinting at the light.

**Jack K:** oi wake up davey wont let me in until ure gone [10:36]

**Jack K:** i need to bone take one for the team [10:42]

**Jack K:** spoooooooootoottttt ffs wake up [11:18]

**Me:** I'm up, give me like 10 mins and you can bone as much as you want. [11:23]

**Jack K:** xoxoxoxoxo

Davey opened the bedroom door, peeking on. 'Good, you're awake. Want some toast?' 

'Um, I'll just get something after I've moved into my room. Jack just texted me saying that he needs to bone, so I'll leave you guys to it.' Spot explained as he took the clothes he wore yesterday and went to get changed in the bathroom, leaving a stuttering and blushing Davey behind. 

* * *

 'Urghhhhh...' Race groaned, as Jack flung the covers off his body. Jack didn't even stop, just opened the door that led to the main part of the dorm and flinging the duvet over a sofa.

'You want it, get it. You need to be up, your new roommate's gonna be here soon, although he's taking his sweet fucking time.' Jack said bitterly, but Race was more worried about his head being fucked up, and groaned in pain. Jack rolled his eyes. 'There's an aspirin and a glass of water next to you.' 

Race pulls himself up so he's sitting, and takes the aspirin, almost spilling the water on himself when he does. 'Wait - new roommate?' He questions, and Jack nods.

'Yep, someone called Sean Conlon.'

'Sounds like a prick.'

Jack snorted, nodding. 'Um, yeah, sure does. Hey, Racetrack, what do you remember about last night?'

Race takes another sip, trying to recall the party. 'I remember Mush and Blink dancing, and then I was talking to Romeo, but Specs wanted to talk to him, so I went back to find Crutchie, but... Fuck.' 

'What?'

'I kinda got into an fight with a _really_  hot guy.' He admits, and Jack just hums, as he takes away Race's empty glass.

'Good news is you'll probably never see him again.' Jack said, and Race considered that.

'True. But at the same thing, he was fucking beautiful Jack. And my drunk ass screwed it up.' Race sighed, and Jack stopped what he was doing, a pained look on his face. 

He sat beside Race and awkwardly patted his shoulder. 'Hey, just forget about it Race.' Jack was acting weirder than usual, and Race couldn't tell if he was about to burst out laughing or start crying.

Honestly, he's probably about to burst out laughing at Race's drunk pain.

'But anyways, thanks Jack, for making me feel better.'

'No problem, buddy. Just trya look out for ya. I, uh, I need to piss. Be right back.' Jack basically sprints out the room, pulling out his phone as he walks into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Race head the front door open.

Must be his new roommate.

Great.

'So this is your room,' The voice was recognizable, even through Race's hangover, and he figures it's probably Specs, because he does shit like this for new students all the time. 'Your room is just through there.'

'Thanks.' His new roommate replied, and Race put a smile on his face, as the bedroom door opened. 

'Hi, I'm R- _oh fuck me._ ' Race swore, and Spot glared at him, as Specs put down Spot's bags, barely paying attention to them.

'This is a mistake.' Spot said, looking at Specs, but avoiding Race. 'My roommate's supposed to be Edward Higgins, it says that on my room forum.'

Race groaned, putting his head in his hands. 'Yeah, the forums have people's actual names on it, _Sean_.'

Spot blinked. 'Oh.' 

'Yeah.'

Specs just glanced over at the two of them, mildly amused. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jack walking back into the room. 

'Hey, I'm gonna head back to mine and Davey's n- Oh _hi_ Spot!' Race gasped in surprised, his arms waving about.

'You  _know_ him?!?!??!?!' Race whimpered out, feeling betrayed. Spot looked at him like he was crazy, but Race had already given a shit impression, so there's no point in trying to fix it now. 

'We grew up in Brooklyn together.' Jack said uneasily, shifting on his feet. Spot also seemed to be connecting the dots.

'Wait,' He said. 'You knew that me and Race were gonna be roommates?'

'I might of had a hunch?' Jack scratched the back of his neck. 'Ok, yeah I knew.'

'What the fuck Jack! I poured my fucking heart out to y-'

'I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me my roommates an assh-'

'So I'm just gonna go.' Specs announced to no one in particular, just pushing past Jack and sprinting down the hallway. 

Jack put up his hands in defeat. 'Ok, Ok, I fucked up. And I'm gonna deal with it by-' Jack interrupted himself by sprinting out the room, both Spot and Race going to chase him, but both giving up once he reached the dorm door. 

Spot stood at his side of the small room, and sat down on his bed. Race goes into the living room to retrieve his covers that Jack threw, and flung himself onto his bed, wrapping his covers around him.

It was silent for a good 10 minutes, where Spot unpacked and Race tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't get backed to sleep - once he's up, he's up. He popped his head up from his covers, watching Spot put away his books for more minutes than he would like to admit. 

'So. Sean, huh?'

'Fuck off.'

'C'mon Spot, we live together now. Can't ignore me forever.'

Spot turned away from the bookshelf to face Race. 'Do you even remember last night?'

'A little,' Race admitted. 'I've got the basic of it, but I can't remember everything.' 

Sitting down on his bed, Spot nodded slowly. 'Ok.'

'Anything I should know?' Race knows how embarrassing a drunk he is, Mush and Skittery usually take great pleasure in reminding him.

'No.'

'Ok, so we're good then?'

'Yeah, we're good.'

Another awkward silence, then Spot spoke up. 'This doesn't make us friends.' 

'Trust me, I know. You were such a dick. But I'm not gonna attack you on the street or anything.' 

'Good.' Spot sighed, and continued unpacking.

* * *

 Specs had shown him where the cafeteria is earlier that morning, and Spot wanted out his dorm as soon as possible, so he headed down there once he unpacked most of his things, while Race took his duvet and made a cocoon on the couch. 

As he waited in the line, someone tapped him on the shoulder. 'Spotty boy, how's your new roommate?' Blink, from last night, grinned. 

Spot groaned, rolling his eyes. 'Did everyone know except me?'

'Well, Crutchie didn't know, and me and Mush only found out after the party. But yeah, Jack put it in the groupchat once he saw you two leaning on each other outside.'

Spot's eyes widen. 'Look, that was nothing, he was d-'

'Hey, relax, man.' Blink said. 'We're all gay as shit. It's ok if you like Race like th-'

'But I don't.' Spot interrupted. 'Race doesn't even remember it, so it didn't happen.'

Blink raised an eyebrow, but let it go. 'The waffles are fucking amazing here, no lie.'

Spot broke into a smile. 'I haven't had waffles in years, my ma used to make them.'

They made some more small talk until they reached the front of the line, where Blink turned serious again. 

'I'll tell the other guys not to mention the shoulder thing to Race, if it'll make things weird between y'all. But if you ever need a fairy gaymother, I'm your guy.' Blink said, doing some jazz hands. 

'Thanks Blink, but it really meant nothing. I don't even like Race as a person. He was just a horny drunk.' 

Blink crickled his face up in confusion. 'I know Race. He's a stupid drunk, a relaxed drunk, but he's never been a horny drunk.' Blink turned away to speak to the lunchlady. 'Two plain pancakes, please'

'But anyways, enjoy MU!' Blink turned back into his smiley self, took his pancake, and left.

Leaving Spot with his waffle and gay thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll be mentioned later, but Spot transferred from Brooklyn Uni to Manhattan Uni (im from scotland n im 99% sure neither of them exists but fuck logic!!!!) where the story is set (obviously)
> 
> thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and comments, means alot to me (also thank you to the people who shared this on tumblr, ily all <3)
> 
> tumblr: racetrackhuggins
> 
> ill try and get the new chapter but asap but i doubt itll be tomorrow, i def want to get as much as i can out during the rest of the holiday i have left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spot makes a decision about something you really can't make a decision about, Race helps a friend, and Crutchie is petty.

After Spot left to go get something to eat, Race decided against sleeping off his hangover to go hang out with his friends, as most of them were meeting at Katherine's off campus 

He got dressed, and left to go walk to her apartment, but texted Specs so they could walk together, as he lives in the same corridor. 

'Hey Specs, you ok?' He asked, noticing Spec's was looking at his phone in a kinda weird way. 

'Um, yeah?' He fixes his glasses. 'I managed to piss off Crutchie thought.'

Race laughed. 'How'd you manage to do that?'

'Because everyone else except him knew that you and Spot were gonna be roommates.' He says matter-of-factly.

'Right. Remind me to soak Jack for that.' Race grimaced. 

Specs just snorted. 'Yeah, but I forget how fucking petty Crutchie is. He sent me a recording of him saying nothing just to show me he's ignoring me.'

'Seriously?' 

Both Race and Specs turned around, and Romeo stood behind them, a smile on his face. 'Fucking christ on a duck, you can't keep doing that!' Race swore, but Romeo just shrugged, hanging Specs a strawberry smoothie.

'Sorry, I have a habit of sneaking up on people.'

'I'm surprised Specs hasn't had a heart attack already, as he has to share a room with you.' 

Specs just slurped on his smoothie. 'He once waited in the bathroom for me to get out the shower to show me a picture of his dog back home.'

'It was a _video_ , not a picture.' Romeo tried to defend himself. 

'That doesn't make it any better!'

Race just rolled his eyes, stealing Specs' smoothie while the two argue. 

* * *

 When the three entered the room, they walked into Davey and Jack breaking up.

Sort of. 

'I can't believe you! You  _knew_ I was in first place. How could you?' Jack shouted, and Davey just rolled his eyes. 

'You hit me with a red shell! What else was I supposed to do when they gave me a blue one?'

'You coulda not used it.'

'How?'

'By using the power of our  _love_.'

'That doesn't make any se-'

Katherine came back from her kitchen, carrying some cans of Fanta, and got into between them. 'Alright, alright, can y'all shut the fuck up. Look, it's Romeo, Specs and _Race_!' She smiled, pointing to the three boys who made their way to a couch to watch Jack and Davey argue. 

'Oh shit!' Jack cursed, hiding behind Davey as Race flung a pillow at him. 'Look, Race,  _Buddy-'_

'I can't believe you all let me make an ass of myself in front of my new roommate!' Race cried out, looking at everyone in the room. Jack and Davey are standing in front of a paused Mario Kart game, while Skittery and Itey are sitting on the floor, both holding a Wii controller and a can of coke. On the other couch, Blink has his feet up, Mush spread over him, and on the other side of the couch was a girl that Race didn't recognize, but she seemed to be pretty comfortable with Blink feet lying on her lap. Crutchie was sitting on a fold out chair next to her, his crutch propped next to him.

'I didn't.' He spoke up, and everyone groaned. 

'Crutchie, we said we're sorry. And Race, we tried to make sure you didn't get drunk, but even if you knew that Spot was gonna be your roommate, you would of still did what you did because you're a sucker for hot ga-' 

'Hi.' Spot coughed, standing in the doorway. Blink stopped talking, and Race felt his face burn. 

'Hey Spot, take a seat.' Katherine smiled warmly, as she made her way past Jack and Davey and to the girl. 'Here's your can, Sarah.' She says, and Sarah smiles at her. 

'Thanks.' Katherine turned away, and Race caught her blushing, as she made her way to sit with Skittery and Itey. Spot was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, and Jack called out to him.

'There's a space next to Race, Spot. Oh! Let's continue this Mario Kart race if my boyfriend agrees to not betray me.'

'Oh, for fuc-'

Race scooted more to Romeo and Specs, who were a tangled bunch of limbs, to let Spot have more space. 'Hi roomie.'

'Hi.' Spot said, sitting down and pulling a pillow behind his back. 

Davey, who had given his controller to Mush since Jack was getting on his nerves, spoke up. 'By the way, this is my sister Sarah, it's her first year here.' 

Sarah smiles at them. 'Hi.' They all said hi back to her, and Specs and Romeo got into a conversation with her, which got really loud and involved a lot of laughter. 

'So what's your major?' Race asks Spot, as they were really the only people not in a conversation. 

'Business.' He replied, and Race smiled.

'You seem like the CEO type.' Spot scoffed at that. 'I'm doing civil engineering.'

'You seem like the engineer type.' 

'Gee, thanks.' Race rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Spot gave a small smile back at, and Race felt his heart explode. 

Oh. 

But as soon as he started smiling, he stopped, and moved onto a different topic. 'I'm gonna have the first shower after this.'

'Is that a question or a statement?' Race asked, and Spot shrugged.

'It's a question if you agree with me, but a statement if you don't.'

Race started at him in confusion. 'Is th-'

'Where ya going, Katherine?' Sarah asked, as Katherine stood up. 

'Oh, um, my phones on charge in my bedroom, and I'm gonna take it off.' She stutters, before dashing out the door. Race stared after her, and stood up. 

'I've gotta piss.' He says bluntly, but everyone's too interested in the Mario Kart to reply, and Spot's pulled out his phone.

Instead of going to the bathroom, he follows Katherine into her bedroom, who's pacing and muttering about how stupid and gay she is.

'I can't believe you have a crush on Sarah Jacobs.' He smirks, and Katherine jumps. 

'What? I don't. W-why would you say th- Fuck it, she's hot and I'm gay.'

Race just laughs as she deflates. 'Do you know if she's straight or not?'

Katherine just groans. 'No, it's not like I can ask Davey or anything, he'd just tell her.' 

'I'll ask if you want me to,' Race offers. 'I'll make it seem I'm interested in her.' 

'That wouldn't work,' Katherine complains, sitting on her bed with her heads in her hands. 'Everyone knows you're into Spot.'

'Do you think the 'b' in LGBT stands for bears?' Race asks, and she rolls her eyes. 

'I mean, you're into him right now, and you're not the type of person to be into two people at once.'

'Thats t- I'm not even into Spot!' He argues, realizing what she said.

'You so do, it's obvious.' Katherine grins. 'Even Romeo's noticed.'

'I'm not into him and shit, he's an asshole. I just find him very attractive. But I'm not into fucking my roommate, unlike the rest of our friend groups.'

'It's a curse,' She teases. 

Race laughs. 'If only you had Sarah as your roommate.' 

'Fuck off.' She giggles, and starts to walk towards the door. 'We should probably get back.'

'Yeah, they'll all think I'm taking the longest piss.'

They walked back into the living room, and Race sits back down onto the couch, but instead of talking to Spot, he starts to talk to Sarah. Nothing too personal, just enough to make it seem like he at least notices she's a person. Spot stays on his phone for the rest of the time, even when Race stops talking to Sarah and tries talking to Spot, so he joins a Mario Kart Race once Mush gives up his controller to make out with Blink.

* * *

 The group starting to break up at about 5, after ordering some pizza, with Skittery and Itey leaving first, and then Romeo and Specs. Sara excuses herself, and leaves after that. As soon as the door shuts after her, Race turns towards Davey.

'Weird question,' He begins, and Davey raises his eyebrows. 'But what is your sister's sexuality?'

Davey puts his heads in his hands. 'My sister.' He states. 'My fucking sister.' 

'She's bi, dude.' Jack puts in. 'I dated her for a month, until I met the parents - and Davey - and things got kinda messy.'

'Fuck sake, Jack, You're such a fuckboy.' Mush shook his head.

'Not my proudest moment, but it all ended well.' Jack smiled softy at his boyfriend, who blushed.

'But Race, are you really into Sarah? I thought...' Blink trailed off, and Spot shuffled uncomfortable in his head, urging him not to say anything. 

Race just grinned. 'She's hot - sorry Davey.' 

'Whatever, we're going now.' Davey and Jack started to get up to leave, and Spot stood up too.

'I'll leave with you guys aswell.' He says, and Race looks at him weirdly.

'Are we leaving now?'

'Well _I'm_ leaving.' He replies, turning away from him to get his coat. He's been annoyed for the last part of the afternoon, and he doesn't really know why, but Race is an easy target so he's directing his mood at him. 

'Then I'll leave too.' Race says cheerfully, following Spot to the door. 'Bye everyone!'

Katherine runs up to Race, and squeezes his arm, whispering something to him. As the 4 are walking back there's not a lot talking, Davey's acting slightly weird around him and Race, and even Jack seems uncomfortable. 

Once Jack and Davey go a different way from them because of how far apart their dorms are, Race taps Spot's arm.

'What?' He asks, putting his hands in his pocket.

'You're acting pissed off.' 

'So what, you barely know me.' Spot can feel himself getting into a worse mood, but Race still goes on.

'Yeah, but I know you're not like this usually.'

'You'd be surprised.' 

The silence that follows is awkward and tense, but Race decides to break it just as they almost reach their apartment. 

'Katherine owes me big for what I did today, because I'm pretty sure Davey's never gonna trust me again.' 

Spot turns to face him. 'What do you mean?'

'She's got a crush on Sarah and I pretended I did so she could find out if Sarah's into girls or not.' He explains, as he unlocks their door.

'Oh.' Spot could feel his bad mood leaving him, but it came back almost straight after as he realized _why_ he'd been in a bad mood.

He got jealous that Race liked someone else.

He got jealous about Race.

He likes Race.

This is so stupid, he doesn't even know Race. They're roommates, how the fuck is this gonna work? Spot's awkward enough around people he like, never mind living with them.

So that's why Spot makes a decision. 

He doesn't like Race. 

He doesn't even know Race. 

They're roommates.

That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetDaveySayFuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Race almost breaks his leg, Spot hates gremlins, and Jack fucks up bigtime.

It's been two weeks since Spot moved in, and they have managed to avoid each other completely.

It's not even intentional, but whenever Race is in the apartment, Spot's studying or sleeping or in a shower, and whenever Spot's in the apartment, Race is either out or sleeping. Race was getting kinda sick of it.

'It's like he's some cryptid or something,' Race complained, sprawled over his couch, using Jojo's lap as a cushion. 'I've managed to not see him at all.'

Jojo snorted as he drank from his mug of hot chocolate. 'Race, how? You _live_ together. Besides, it's mainly your fault. Shoulda came out with the group last Saturday, Spot was fucking hilarious. Tried to fight a pigeon.'

'Course he did, they're the same size.' Race muttered, and Jojo just lightly kicked him. 'And I really couldn't go, I had a cold.'

'So?'

'You went _ice_ skating. And got frozen yogurt after.'

Jojo shrugged. 'Fair point.'

They were silent as they watched a rerun of Rupaul's Drag Race, sipping hot chocolate, until Jojo made a comment about how Race would never be able to do a deathdrop. 

'Fucking watch these thunder thighs drop to the floor like a bag o' bricks, bitch.' He smirked, stretching, and Jojo just raised an eyebrow, getting out snapchat.

See, timing's a beautiful thing. When Race hit the floor, and his leg twisted in a way that he was almost certain it shouldn't, the door opened, and in walked Davey with a very impressed 11 year old.

 'Holy. Fucking. Shit.' Davey swore, while Les gasped. Jojo was completely pissing himself, as Race screeched in pain. He jumped up and held his twisted leg, chanting a mantra of fuck over and over again, but in different tones. He stopped when he noticed Davey and Les at the door.

'... How y'all doing.' 

Les ran over to him, gushing happily. 'Hi Race! Notice anything about me? 'Can you see how taller I am? My mama says I've grown a whole inch since the last time I visited Davey and Sarah, how awesome is that? Soon I'll be even taller than Davey! Also, can you teach me how to do that thing with your l-'

'Les.' Davey warned, as Race managed to straighten out his leg slightly. 'Don't attack him with questions.'

'Les, I don't think you wanna know how to do that thing with my leg,' Race smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair. 'Good to see ya, pal. Also, if you're ever taller than me, I'm gonna fuckin-'

' _Race_!' Davey sighed in exasperation. Les giggled, avoiding Race's hand and turning to say hi to Jojo, asking for a sip of his hot chocolate. 

Race just smirked. 'You said it too.'

'I'm his brother, and he pisses me off. I'm allowed to say it.' 

'Come on, Dave,' He threw an arm over his friend's shoulder. 'Ya know I consider you two as the Jewish brothers I never had. Maybe I'll marry Sarah just to become your brother for real.'

Dave scoffed, a smile on his face. 'Too bad she's on a date with someone right now, sorry man.'

Race grimaced as he thought of Katherine. 'Trust me, I'm not the one upset about that.' 

He hobbled, as his leg still hurt like hell, over to the couch, while Davey checked his phone. Him and Jojo were using snapchat filters on Les when Davey stopped texting and turned to them, confused and his usual anxious expression covering his face.

'Um, Jack needs to talk to me, do you guys mind looking after Les for a bit? I'll pick him up when I'm done.' He says, playing with the edge of his sleeve, a sign he was feeling pretty nervous. 

'I don't mind, but Jojo's got work in like half a hour, so looks like it'll just be us, lil guy.' 

'Shit!' Jojo swore, jumping over the back of the couch to grab his jacket, and flung the door open, sprinting to get changed.

'Thank you so much, Race, I owe you.' He turned towards his brother, who was drinking the rest of the hot chocolate. 'Sorry I can't spend today with you, tomorrow we'll go to the science museum exhibit I was talking about, I promise.'

'Don't worry about him, he's hanging out with his _favorite_ brother.' Race grabbed Les into a hug, before standing up to talk to Davey. 'Hey man, is everything ok?'

Davey sighed, still playing with his sleeve. 'I don't know.' He admitted. 'Jack seemed kinda serious.'

'Look, I doubt he's gonna break up with you, he's got heart eyes on whenever you walk into a room. You've got nothing to worry about.' Race smiled, patting Davey on the back, and went to put the empty mugs of hot chocolate in the kitchen, while Davey said goodbye to Les.

'Alright buddy,' Race rubs his hands together once Davey leaves. 'It's just you and me now.'

Les jumped onto the couch, a smile on his face, as he asked Race questions about university, and his dorm mate.

'Do you have a roommate?'

'Yeah, his names Spot, but he's a bit of an asshole.' 

Les nodded seriously, understanding, and continued on with the questions, until about 5 minutes later, when he got bored, because Race's life is pretty boring, as Davey has a strict No Talking about Drugs rule when it comes to Les, which kinda takes out the interesting parts. 'Do you have any movies we could watch?'

'I've got a few, stay here while I try and find them.' Race said, as he went into his and Spot's small shared room, searching in his bookcase for the movies he keeps for his little sister whenever she decides to visit. It was silent in the living room, but Race heard the front door open, and keys flung on a table.

'What the fuck are you?' Spot stopped once he saw a kid sitting on his couch. 

'I'm Les.'

'I thought you were a fucking gremlin.' 

The kid frowned. 'That's not a very nice thing to say. Are you Spot? Race told me you were an a-hole.' 

Race walked back into the main room, carrying The Lion King, Princess and The Frog and Robin Hood. 'Don't believe him, the kid lies.'

Spot just stared at him. 'Is he yours?'

'No, he's 11, and I wasn't really sleeping around at age 7.' Race put the three movies on the coffee table, for Les to pick from. 'He's Davey little brother, I'm looking after him while him and Jack 'talk', whatever the fuck that means.'

Spot whistled, propping himself on the other side of the sofa, while Les eyed him warily. 'Sounds bad.'

'Can we watch Lion King?' Les asked, and Race nodded, as he put it in his old DVD player, and sat between him and Spot, wincing as he lifted his leg onto the coffee table.

'What'd ya do?' Spot asked, and Race sighed. 

'Check Jojo's story.' He said simply, and Spot nodded.

Les was talking during Circle of Life, Race joining in and laughing, but Spot barely said a word. Race nudged him in the side.

'Do you even know how to have fun?' He whispered, and Spot turned to him, offended.

'Fuck you, I have a lot of fun.' He said defensivly, and Race just rolled his eyes. 

'Hey, can I get a drink of coke?' Les piped up, and Race nodded, starting to stand up.

'Sure thing. Spot, you want anything?' 

'I'm good.' He replies, eyes glued to the movie. 

In all honestly, Race isn't even sure why Spot is watching the movie with them, as he doesn't really seem to like Les, or Race, for that matter, and isn't the really the Lion King type. 

Or so he thought.

Race got lost in thought when making the drinks, but when he went back to the couch he was... pretty fucking shocked.

Les and Spot were singing along to I Just Can't Wait To Be King, both laughing at each other's attempts at doing the voices. This was one of the first times Race has really seen Spot properly smile, and _damn_.

His eyes crinkled at the edge, and although his laugh was pretty deep and like a seals, it's kinda contagious. It's good to know that Spot can actually smile, considering that whenever he saw his roommate he was usually scowling. 

'What'd happened here?' Race laughed, passing a coke over to Les, who was bent over from laughing at Spot trying to do the bird's voice. 

'What can I say?' Spot smirked. 'Im always a slut for the lion king.'

* * *

 

The movie was about 2/3's done when someone knocked on the door. Race and Spot both got up to answer it, even having a tiny race to the door (which Race totally won, by the way) but their easy going moods where gone once they opened the door on a crumpled Jack. 

'Oh my god, what's wrong?' Race asked, pulling Jack into their dorm and placing him on the couch. Jack's hair was a mess, he was shaking, and he just looked... broken. Spot and Race sat next to him on different sides, each asking him questions about what happened, but Jack's eyes were fixed past them, onto Les.

'Jack?' The boy asked, biting his lip in worry. It's common knowledge that Les used to idolize Jack when he first met him, and was probably happier than Davey and Jack when he heard they got together. And now Jack was staring at him like he reminded him of something scary.

Race finally clicked on whats happening, and caught Spot's eye. 'Les, go to Spec and Romeo's room at the end of the corridor, left side, and tell Spec's that he needs to go to Davey's room right now, and that you're taking his room for the night.' 

Les nodded, taking one more look at Jack before running out, and Jack finally started to be a bit more responsive. 'Can you tell us what happened?' Spot asked gently, something he didn't really do often, but seeing Jack like this has shaken him up aswell.

'I fucked up.' Jack croaked, his voice breaking in the middle. A single tear was falling down his left cheek, as he gave a small sniff. 'I fucking... I was drunk, and... she was just  _there_... it was only one fucking kiss, but Mush... and I didn't know even know her name... I ruined the best fucking thing in my life, because drunk me can't keep it in my fucking pants for just one _night_.'

Race was in shock, stuttering as he tried to ask Jack something, but Spot interrupted him. 'Right Jack, you need a good night's sleep. C'mon, I'll help you into bed.' He says briskly, grabbing one of Jack's arm and leading him into the room, where he placed him on his bed.

After a few minutes of getting him settled, Spot walked out and closed the door behind him, and Race exploded.

'Why the fuck would Jack do that to Davey! He's got enough to worry with, with exams and his anxiety and everything and... fuck, he needed Jack to be _there_ for him!' Race whisper ranted, and Spot let him go on, which annoyed him further. 'Don't you have anything to say about this shit?'

Spot shrugged. 'Look, I've known Jack for a long time, and of course he's a fucking idiot, but I never thought he'd do this - without reason. S-'

'Are you blaming fucking Davey for this? Seriously?'

'I'm just sayin-'

'You're unbelievable.' Race shook his head in disbelief. 'Also, why'd you put Jack in your bed? You have no where to sleep now.' 

Glad at the change of conversation, Spot just shrugged again. 'I'll sleep in Specs' bed.'

'Les is there.'

'Jack's?'

'Specs is sleeping there.' Fuck, Spot is starting to get worried he's gonna be sleeping in the streets again.

'Anyone got a spare bed?'

'I was the only one in the group who had one, until you shown up.' 

Spot just nodded. 'Right, so I'm fucked. Guess I'm on the couch.'

'Not got a spare blanket.' Race shot down his idea quickly, leaning back on the couch. 

Spot groaned, his head in his hands. 'Looks like I'm sharing with Jack.'

At that, Race got up and gave Spot a worried look. 'Jack always shares with Davey. If someone goes into his bed...' Spot nodded, groaning again.

' _Fuck_.' He sighed deeply, and Race casually supplied an answer.

'Looks like you're sharing with me, roomie.'

Spot lifted his head up slightly. 'Seriously?'

His roommate gave Spot a look. 'Got a better idea?' He considered it for a moment, before shaking his head.

'No, guess not.'

Race grinned. 'Dibs on first shower.' He says, darting for it. Spot laughs, flinging a pillow after him. 

'Be quick, Higgins!'

* * *

 

When they both walked into the bedroom after their showers, Jack was facing the wall silently, and neither of them were sure if he was asleep or not. They both climbed into Race's bed, Race nearest the wall, as Spot dangled dangerously off the side.

Single beds are small.

'Fuck.' Spot swore quietly, almost falling out, Race letting out a small chuckle at him.

'I'm glad you find this funny.' Spot sulked, which made Race laughed even more.

'Night, Spottie.' 

'Fuck off, and if you wake up with a boner I'm gonna kill you.' So they could both fit, they had to face each other, so Race could feel Spot's breath as he whispered this.

'You have a weird type of pillow talk.' He quipped, and Spot snorted softly.

'Gay.'

'I take offence, I'm like 50% gay. A gay werewolf. A gaywolf, if you will.' Spot laughed again, and Race smiled, deciding exactly at that moment he wanted Spot to always laugh. 

'Too bad I'm a full time gay, I've always wanted to be a werewolf.' Race didn't laugh like Spot expected him to, he just looked kinda shocked. 

'Wait, you're gay?'

'I own a denim jacket, Race. How gayer can I get?' 

'Huh, fair point.' Race whispered, still annoyed he didn't even think about the possibility that Spot could not only be hot, but there's a chance that he could like Race. 

But then again, him being gay doesn't mean he's automatically attracted to his bisexual room mate, Race reminded himself.  

'Guess my gaydar's been off a bit.' He mumbles, but Spot doesn't reply, he just closes his eyes.

Race stared at him longer than he'd admit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was half the reason i made jojo and race pals because of ben and josh?
> 
> yes.
> 
> also should i put jack and davey making up in this story or leave it off camera (????) but they'll still make up bc honestly no javid would make me cry 
> 
> also i will hold the sharing the bed trope close to my mother FUCKING heart i love it so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Race gets pissed, Spot gets pissed, and Davey is pissed.

Racetrack Higgins is not a morning person.

But apparently Spot Conlon is, because Race has no other idea as to why Spot would be shaking him awake at 8am in the fucking morning. He tries to speak, but Spot puts his hand over his mouth, jerking his head towards Jack.

He still hasn't moved.

Once they're in the main room, bedroom door safely shut behind them, Race turns towards Spot, who's making a sandwich calmly in the kitchen. 'What the fuck, Spot? Why'd you wake me? Is it because of Jack? Because I ain't gonna wake him, I don't even wanna fucking speak to him after what he did to Davey. B-'

'Don't tell anyone I'm gay.' Spot stopped making his sandwich and turned towards Race. Instead of his usual scowl, his eyes seemed wider than usual.

'I-I just wanna know why you woke me up.' Race stuttered, confused. 

Spot sighed, rubbing his arm. 'Look, just don't tell anyone, Higgins.' He tried to give his voice the same threatening tone he usually puts in it, but they could both tell he was begging.

'It's ok, I won't,' Race said uneasily. 'But, you're literally part of the gayest group in the school. We've got all the letters, ya shoulda seen us on Halloween.'

'I don't _care_ , just don't tell anyone.' Spot repeated, obviously uncomfortable. Race stared at him for a few seconds, trying to work out why Spot's denying a part of him when he's at probably the safest place to come out, but Spot changes the subject. 

'Do you want something to eat?' 

Race stared at him. 'I wanna go back to sleep.' 

'Your bedroom's free now, I'm leaving.' Jack spoke up behind him, and they turned to face him. It was pretty obvious he hasn't slept, bags under his red eyes. He still has the same lost look as yesterday. Spot stared at him as if he couldn't decide to argue with him or let him go, while Race refused to meet Jack's eye.

'Alright dude, go ahead.' Spot finally said, uncertainly, and Jack shuffled on his shoes and left. 

* * *

 

Jack felt like this wasn't real.

He's felt that way ever since he saw the signs that he's got to know very well, the signs that Davey's about to have a panic attack, and he couldn't help him at all because he's the reason Davey's having the panic attack in the first place.

The party was in Brooklyn, held by some of Spot's old friends that Jack's still pretty close to, and Mush was invited as well, so the 2 went to the party. It was awful from the start, because Spot's old friends knew that Jack still kept in contact with him, and they made some comments, but Jack didn't want to get thrown out for fighting so he just decided to get piss drunk instead. 

And there was the fact that he hasn't talked to Davey in 3 days, because he's either studying with Specs, at a meeting for some club, or too tired to talk to him. Jack just wanted to talk to his boyfriend, even if he's feeling kinda abandoned at the moment.

The girl... she was just _there_. Nothing about her was special, to Jack at least. Her smile didn't make Jack's heart flutter, she didn't scrunch her nose whenever she smelled beer, and when she rolled her eyes, she didn't have a smirk playing on her lips.

She wasn't David.

Why Jack kissed her, he'll never know. All he knows is that it was over in 3 seconds, but in those 3 seconds Jack lost a year of trust. Mush saw him and the girl kiss, and told Jack that he had to tell Davey, or Mush would.

Jack did.

The moment Jack told him he kissed someone else, Davey quietly told him to get out. 

_'Davey, no. I want to work through this.' Jack argued, following Davey as he walked away from the couch.'_

_Davey turned back, rubbing his fingers together. 'Jack, please_ go _.'  He took a few deep breaths, and on instinct Jack reached out a hand to help him, but Davey jumped away from, his breathing getting more rapid._

_'I...' Jack stuttered, feeling tears in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend sit against a wall, and knowing if he went near him he'd make it worse._

_So Jack did._

Knocking on his own door was something he hasn't done before. 

Not being sure if he'd even get an answer was not helping.

When Davey opened the door, he wished he never got an answer. He looked as bad as Jack felt, but Jack was determined to make up with one of the most important people in his life.

'Davey, can we talk? please?' Jack stuttered and, and Davey looked over his shoulder, where the faint sound of running water is coming from. 

'5 minutes.' Davey finally answers, moving aside to let Jack in. 'You can have until Specs comes out the shower.'

'Did Specs sleep over?' Davey glared at him.

'Are you fucking serious?'

Jack quickly started talking again. 'Look, look, I'm sorry, ok? She... I... shit, Davey. I was lonely, which isn't a fucking excuse, but you were always hanging out with Specs or at debate club or just 'too tired' and I was so drunk I couldn't see straight, and she had short brown hair just like you, and I g-'

'She looked like me?' Davey asked softly, and Jack stopped his rant, nodding. 

'That's not an excuse, I know, but I... I missed you. It was like you had no time for me. Again, not an excuse.' Jack was building up his arguing, but couldn't stop knocking it down again. He's always been his own worst enemy, and this just proves it.

'You're right, it's not an excuse,' Davey said. 'But... I didn't even realize I was ignoring you, I thought you were just enjoying spending your time with other people, like Crutchie and Race. I got too caught up in my exams, and Les visiting...'

'Hey, it's not your fault.' Jack said gently, giving the shaky Davey a quick hug, before remember that they were arguing, and pulled away. 'You're not the one who cheated.'

Davey sniffed, looking Jack in the eye. 'Yeah, I'm not. Look, we're not 100% by a long shot Jack, but... fuck, I can't even function for one night without you. I didn't get any sleep last night.' 

Jack gave a small chuckle. 'Me neither. So... Since it's probably a bad idea for me to go to parties by myself, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Blink's birthday party tonight?'

His boyfriend laughed, wiping a tear off his cheek. 'Yes.' He giggled, and Jack grabbed him into a hard hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

Specs walked out the shower, nothing but a towel covering. 'Cool, y'all are ok. I'm going back to _my_ room now, to _my_ boyfriend, who had to deal with _your_ 11 year old brother after a 12 hour shift, and proceeded to text me about it all night.' 

Davey frowned. 'Sarah was supposed to pick him up this morning?' Specs shook his head, picking up his phone from the coffee table and showing the texts from Romeo. 

'Apparently her date went well last night, and she said that she'd be spending the night off campus, and won't be able to get Les in the morning as she's catching lunch with her date.' Specs explained, and Davey rolled his eyes. 

'Fuck, my parents were expecting Les home a hour ago, I've gotta go.' He kissed Jack on the cheek and picked up his keys, just about out of the dorm before turning back. 'Specs?'

'Yeah?'

'Put some clothes on and get out of my fucking dorm.'

'Got it.'

* * *

 

'I got laid last night!' Katherine shouted, running into Spot and Race's dorm. 'Are y'all decent?'

'No, we're fucking right now.' Race said, eyes not leaving the tv. Spot was eating his cereal, not even noticing Katherine come in. Race turns around once he realizes what Katherine said. 'Wait, really?'

'Yeah, o- are you guys watching Project Runway?' Spot turns towards her slowly, Project Runway playing clearly in the background. 

'...No.' 

Race laughed. 'He made me promise not to tell anyone but he's got all of season 7 re-' Spot grabbed a pillow, shoving it over Race's mouth, just managing not to spill his cereal. 

'If all you guys are gonna do is bully me for liking a perfectly fine TV show, then I'm leaving.' He claims, grabbing his cereal and going into the bedroom. Katherine takes his spot, and Race turns towards her.

'Ok, spill.' 

'It was so great, she was _so_ great, it just...ugh. And fucking wasn't even the best part, the date itself was so romantic and sweet and... I'm so gay.' Katherine breathes out, and Race giggles at his friend's happiness.

'Alright, who was it?'

'...Sarah Jacobs.' She admits, and Race gasps, squeezing Katherine's hand in delight. 'We're going to Blink's party together.' 

He lets go of her hand, faking betrayel. 'I thought we were going to Blink's party together? You bitch.' She shrugs, flipping a piece of her hair.

'Sorry, I'm just really in demand.' She sighs dramatically, and Race pushes her lightly, before turning back to watch Project Runway.

'I'm gonna be basically the only one without a date.' He mourns.

'Crutchie's not got a date.' Katherine suggests, and Race raises his eyebrows. 'But that's because he's got a crush on either Jack or Davey, can't figure out which one though.'

'Yeah.' Race says bitterly, and Katherine just rolls her eyes.

'It's just gonna be our friend group, it's not any different than all of us hanging out together.'

Race pouts. 'But at parties everyone starts making out! Usually you're my partner in crime, but you'll be making out with Sarah Jacobs.'

'C'mon Race, be happy for me. Also, they don't start making out until 11, you'll be drunk by then.'

He shrugs. 'True.'

* * *

'Welcome, welcome!' Blink smiles, ushering in Spot, Race and Crutchie, the singles of the group. 'We're just about to play Newlyweds!'

 

'Why?' Spot whispers to Race, and he just smiles. 

'It's tradition.' He explains, but Spot still looks confused.

The party's at Katherine's off campus flat, which, because her dad is rich as fuck, is really big. Most of the group was already here, _Teenage Dirtbag_ playing quietly in the background, but it's drowned out by everyone talking. Crutchie goes over to sit with Jack and Davey, while Race and Spot go to sit with Bumlets and Boots. Jack calls out a hi to them, but Race doesn't answer.

Out of the corner of Race's eye, he sees Katherine and Sarah sitting together, hands clasps, and he smiles, his eyes looking down at Spot for only a second.

'Alright!' Mush shouts, getting everyone's attention. 'Newlyweds time! Get into pairs.' 

The couples pair off, obviously, grabbing pieces of papers and some pens, while Race glares at Katherine, who he had been practicing with for this game since the last party when they lost. Crutchie offers to host, and Bumlets pairs off with Boots. Spot and Race sit there, each refusing to look at the other. 

'Looks like Spot and Race are together!' Romeo says, and they shrug. 

'Looks like it.' Race gets up from the floor, grabbing paper and pens for the both of them, while Spot sits there silently. Race kept his word of not telling anyone that Spot is gay, not even Katherine, but he doesn't want to make Spot even more uncomfortable than he seems, so he doesn't make any jokes about them being a couple.

Because of how many people are playing, the way it works is if you get a question wrong, you're out. Whoever stays in the game the longest, wins. 

'Welcome to the longest game of Newlyweds ever!' Crutchie announces, and everyone cheers. 'Let's start with our first couple, Mush and Blink.' They get up, waving and smiling mockingly. 'Now Mush, what is Blink's favorite thing to eat?'

They both write their answers down, and Crutchie counts down for them to show it. Mush wrote ' _this pussy xxx'_ while Blink wrote ' _garlic bread'_

'Fucking hell, Mush!' Specs laughs loudly, everyone else joining in.

'It's true.' Mush says smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at Blink, who's blushing deeply.

'It may be,' Crutchie chuckles. 'But it's not a match. I'm sorry, but you're out. Jack, Davey, you're up.'

'Davey, what is Jack's pet peeve?' They both write down their answer, and Crutchie counts down again.

Davey's put  _'chewing with your mouth open'_ but Jack's wrote ' _when race doesn't speak to me even tho he's not involved in my business'_

'Um...' Crutchie says, while Racetrack stares directly at Davey, avoiding Jack. 'Look, my petty ass loves this, but you're still out.'

The game continues on, with only Specs and Romeo getting their question right, and then it's Spot and Race's turn. 

'We're not even a couple, no way we're gonna get this right.' Spot points out, and Crutchie shrugs.

'Probably. Anyways, your question is, Spot, what is Race's favourite song?' They both put down an answer, Race throwing his pen lid at Spot when he's done.

'Reveal your answers!' Crutchie says, and they turn their papers around, both revealing  _Dancing Queen - ABBA._

'Oh shit!' Katherine exclaims, and Spot smirks. 

'He plays it all the fucking time.' He justifies, and Race nods in agreement. 

Crutchie clasps his hands together, and gives them new pieces of papers. 'Could both our couples please come up to the stage?'

'You're enjoying this way too much.' Jack points out, and Crutchie winks at him. 

'Your question is; Specs, Race, name 1 thing your partner couldn't live without.' All four scribble down their answers, and reveal them once again.

Specs puts  _me <3, _Romeo puts  _my ballet shoes_ , but Race and Spot both put down  _Project Runway_.

Race laughs when he sees that Spot's also put it down. 'I didn't think you'd admit it!' 

'I only put it down because I knew you would.' Spot smiles, but quickly stops. 

'I can't believe the best couple... isn't even a couple?' Blink says, and the room mutters in agreement. Race however, is doing his victory dance.

'Geeeeeet fuuuuuuucked!' He sings, running around the room as he accepts high fives, but putting his hand down when he comes to Jack.

'Let's play fucking Mario Party.' Mush shouts, taking a swig of his drink.

* * *

 

Since it's a birthday party, no one was put on Race duty, so that meant he was allowed to get as drunk as he wanted.

Which he did. 

But to be fair, everyone got drunk, even Spot, so Race wasn't really in the wrong here, if anything it was peer pressure from seeing everyone else drinking.

It was a good party, singing along to old songs and just having a really good time, but soon it turned to the dreaded 11 o'clock, and everyone except for Crutchie (who was not so subtly staring at Jack and Davey), and Spot and Race. 

'Fuck this.' Race swore, getting his jacket and phone. He turns back to Spot, raising an eyebrow. 'Coming?' Spot nods, zipping his bomber jacket up as he follows Race out. 

'These parties always suck when everyone starts making out. It's like one big orgy.' Race complains, lighting a cigarette. 'Usually a Blink or Mush party is good, because we get high, but Blink's got his driver's test in a few weeks.'

Spot isn't really listening, too busy thinking about the party. He barely spoke to anyone else but him, and it was... couplely. 

It made Spot sick.

He doesn't do couples, especially not with guys. Especially not with Race, wh-

'Oi, Spot, ya in there?' Race waved his hand in front of Spot, who blinks. 

'Yeah, sorry.'

'It's ok, we're back on campus now, if case you were really lost.' Race says, and Spot just nods, as they walk in silence to their dorm. As soon as they get in, they both jump on the couch and turn on the TV. 

It was comfortable silence while they watched Rupaul's Drag Race, but during the adverts Race decides to speak.

'Pretty wild that we won best couple, huh?' He says softly, and Spot stiffens beside him. 

'Yeah, well, we live together, so.' He spits out, but he can see Race staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Sometimes, you've just gotta say fuck it, when you're both wasted and attracted to each other. 

Spot turns over and grabs Race's face, kissing Race clumsily, who eagerly returns it. Soon enough he's straddling Race, hips rubbing together as they roughly make out, Race's hand on the back of Spot's head. When Race moves onto Spot's neck, he manages to speak out between moans.

'This is just - _fuck, Race._ \- physical. No - _shitttt_ \- feelings.' He stutters, and Race stops what he's doing to look up at Spot. 

'So by no feelings, does that mean you're _not_ gonna suck my dick? Because that's a deal brea-' Spot kisses him again, as they stood up, trying to make their way to the bedroom. 

'Shut up.' Spot whispers in his ear, and Race let out a whimper. 

'Make me.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo the boys are together...sorta. 
> 
> also mush is trans if you couldn't tell, and feel free to take a wild guess on crutchie's crush (which is p obvious since im just about to add it in the tags but ya know) 
> 
> also thank yall for the love im getting for this fic???? it makes me so happy so just. thank you. i love you guys xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spot lies, Race cries, and Jojo tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; use of the f*g word in this chapter, but it's only used once
> 
> (also there's a false idea of cheating, but there's no cheating in it so dw xxx)

Spot fucking hates hangovers. 

They're even worse when he's woken up by a text. Cursing quietly at the brightness of the screen, it shows that Jojo's texted him 3 minutes ago. 

 **Jojo (english)** ; I'm doing my afterparty aspirin routine, should be at urs in about 5 minutes xxx [9:12 am]

Spot sighed, resting his head back on his pillow. Thank god for Jojo.

Wait, _Jojo_.

Last night flooded back to Spot, and he turned to his right, and, just as Spot expected, saw Races's bed pushed up against his, Race snoring softly on top of it. The room still smelled of sex, and the covers were not the cleanest, to say the least. 

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck.' Spot muttered, shaking his roommate awake. 'Race, wake up!' 

Race opened his eyes, groaning. 'What the fuck?'

'Jojo's gonna be here any second, he's bringing aspirin.'

'So?'

Spot waved his arms around their small room. ' _So?_ Seriously?' Race looked around the room, and jumped up from the bed. 

'Ah shit! Fuck, um, go lie on the couch.'

'The couch?' Spot asked, as Race pulled on his boxers.

'Trust me!' Rolling his eyes, Spot shoves his boxers on and lies down the couch, just as Jojo opens the door. Race comes sprinting out the bedroom, and stops Jojo from going any further. 

'Hi Jojo! Um, you can't go in the bedroom.' He smiles brightly at his friend, who raises an eyebrow at him. 

'Why not?'

'I kinda brought someone home last night, met him after Blink's party, and he's still there.' Race explains quickly, and Spot would be impressed at how good a liar Race is, if he wasn't stuck shirtless on a freezing couch and completely freaking out about last night.

' _Oh_ , ok.' Jojo said in a teasing voice. 'Where'd ya make Spot sleep?'

'He crashed on the couch.' Race supplied, and Spot took his cue to stick his middle finger at them. 'He's still a bit hungover.'

'Right, I've still gotta go to Romeo and Specs' so just take two and make sure that Spot gets one.' Jojo starts to walk back out, but stops to ask Race one last question. 'So, how was it?'

Race let out a tiny smile. 'Good.' Jojo winked and left, Race slamming the door behind him.

'That was too close.' Race whistled as Spot got back up. 'Guess we'll have to be more careful next time.' He goes up to kiss Spot, but he pushes Race away roughly. 

'There's not going to be a next time, Race. There shouldn't of even been a first.' He says rawly.

Race stares at him, confused. 'But-'

'I was drunk, you could of been fucking anyone and I wouldn't know any differently. I'm not fucking into you or shit.' 

'My dick was _literally_ in your ass, and you're saying you don't like me?' Race questions, as Spot puts the aspirin down his throat without water.

'I've already said, I was drunk. Besides, I'm not even gay.' 

'You're fucking ridiculous.' Race was laughing now, thinking that he's joking, but Spot seemed completely serious. 'You told me you were gay.'

Spot started to get angry. 'Well, I'm not.' 

'Spot, my buddy, if you're not gay, then Crutchie isn't jealous of Jack and Davey's relationship because he's got a huge fucking crush o-'

'Fuck you, Race.' The two arguing turned around to see Crutchie was standing in the doorway, holding his crutch with one hand, and a McDonald's bag of hashbrowns in the other. 

'Shit, Crutch, loo-'

'No, actual fuck you.' Crutchie threw the bag on the ground and hobbled out the dorm as fast as he could, Race and Spot watching him leave silently. 

Spot went to close the door, and picked up the spilled bag of hashbrowns calmly. Race stood in the middle of the room, breathing deeply, but seeing Spot not react to what happened made him see red. 'You're gay as shit and you know it.' 

Spot let go off the McDonald's bag, and walked over to Race.

'No I'm fucking not, Race. You just want me to be because you've got some fag crush on me, and wanted to get me drunk so you could trick me into sleeping with you. You probably fucking imagined me telling you I'm gay and all, just so you could believe you have a chance with me. You. Don't.' Spot spat out these words at Race, his anger coming out of every part of his body, and he was physically shaking by the end of it.

Race's face completely drained of color and expression, and he took a step towards Spot, their noses almost touching. Pushing Spot roughly, Race didn't drop eye contact with him.

'Fuck. You.'

He ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

Jojo collapsed himself on his couch after getting back from his aspirin run, ignoring the annoyed sigh from Darcy, who was trying to read his book. Flipping off his twin, he turned on the TV, and got ready for a relaxing morning.

'Fuck sake Jojo, closeted boys are the fucking worst.' Race exploded into the living room, his face streaked with tears. Without a word, Darcy walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sighing, Jojo turned off his TV and faced his friend. 'Go ahead.'

Race took a deep breath, before exploding. 'He fucking acted like last night didn't even happen! It's not like I was expecting a marriage proposal or anything, but I know that he's at least attracted to me, and I don't want what happened to be just a one night thing. I really like him, besides, we fucking live together. But he's acting like he never even told me he was gay, and that I'm the one who's making things up, and then called me a f-' 

'Wait a minute,' Jojo interrupted, and Race realizes he's said more than he should. 'You're coming to _me_ , the only aroace in our group, with your relationship problems?'

'Normally I'd go to Jack, Katherine or Crutchie with these problems, but I'm not speaking to Jack right now, Katherine's too happy in her own relationship to bother about mine, and Crutchie... fuck, I pissed off Crutchie as well.' Race pouted, and Jojo rolled his eyes.

'Ok, so from the sounds of it, Spot - _and yes Race, I can tell you're talking about Spot_ \- has every right to be mad at you.' Race opened his mouth to argue but Jojo continued on. 'You tried to make him come out when he's pretty obviously not ready, considering how inconsistent he's been with what he tells you about his sexuality, and years of his inner-homophobia came crashing out, and he took it out on you. Everything he told you he's probably told himself for years, and he's finally releasing it all.'

'Ok... so how do I make him forgive me?' Race said slowly.

'Become his friend. He's not looking for a relationship, and if you're right by meaning you really like him, then respect the fact he's not ready for a relationship yet. Maybe some months down the road, he'll come around. But you can't force him out the closet.'

Race stared at him friend, who said all of his casually, in shock. 'Wow... that actually makes sense? Shit, Jo, maybe I should come to you more often.'

'Don't.' Darcy came out of the bathroom, his book tucked over his arm. 'Take your gay teen movie drama somewhere else.' But he ruffled Race's hair, to show him that he was joking. Darcy and Race had a few one night stands at the start of the year, and although Race is much closer to Jojo, he doesn't really mind Darcy either.

'Hey Darce? Would you mind helping me with my gay drama? I've got like 20 bucks on me.' Race called out, and Darcy considered it. 

'Race! Did you even listen to me?' Jojo waved his hands about, but Race just shrugged.

'I mean, it's sensible, but I don't wanna wait months for him. I like him  _now_. And I'm not trying to force him out of the closet or anything, I just want him to admit that he likes me, and maybe by making him jealous that would work.'

'That's called forcing someone out the closet!' Jojo stared in exasperation at his friend and his brother.

'Oh.' Race blinked. 'Well, in that case, I'm just showing him I'm interested in someone else, and therefore he shouldn't feel like I'm going to hit on him if we become friends again. You in, Darcy?'

'Sure thing.'

'I can't believe you two.' Jojo turned the TV back on, drowning out the sounds of them making plans.

* * *

 Spot couldn't stop fucking pacing.

He's not gay. Race tricked him into sleeping with him. Well, that's not exactly right, since Spot kissed him first.

He's not gay. The alcohol tricked him into thinking he wanted to sleep with Race.  But if that was true, then he wouldn't of woken up with a boner the night they shared a bed, and only woken Race up once he gotten rid of it. 

He's not gay. If he _was_ gay, then he would of let Race kiss him. Which he didn't. Therefore, he's not gay.

Spot knew he was grasping at straws at this point, but he was so desperate that he didn't care. He's just a horny boy in the prime of his life, who gets boner's while sleeping in the same bed as his friend. Nothing gay about that. No homo in this dorm.

Who the fuck was he kidding anymore? Spot had his head on his hands, snorting at his own stupid mind, when Davey burst open the door.

'Does no one fucking knock around here?' Spot said out loud, but Davey didn't acknowledge him. 

'Where's Racetrack?'

Spot turned to face him. 'The fuck would I know?'

Davey must be really mad, because he didn't seem the slightest bit scared of Spot like he usually was. 'Because he lives here? Anyways, where the fuck is he?'

'I don't know, he left.' Spot muttered, taking a swig from the can of beer he doesn't remember getting. Davey seemed to be calming down slightly, because he started getting more in touch with what's happening around him.

'Dude, it's only 10.' Spot just shrugged, taking another sip. 

'Why'd you want Race anyways?' He asked, and Davey deflated slightly. 

'To tell him to stop ignoring Jack, and to ask him if he's seen Crutchie. Have you?'

'Yup, he left about 40 minutes ago. Race kinda made him angry.' 

Davey sighed, flopping down on Spot's couch, who raises an eyebrow because he didn't tell Davey he could sit. 'Race is trying to do a fucking home run by hurting everyone close to me. What's next, he's gonna fling Les down the stairs?'

'I'd watch that.' Spot quipped, and Davey glared. 'But the reason Crutchie's mad is your fault too.'

'How?' Davey asked, and Spot rolled his eyes. 

'You and Jack are too thick to notice that's Crutchie's got a huge crush on one of you, and that you rub your relationship in his face.' Spot said simply. He felt bad for selling Crutchie down the river, but this kid's problem were easy. They sit down together and tell Crutchie to get over it, he gets over it, and they all start spending more time together instead of leaving him out. 

Spot would kill for that problem. 

Davey was in shock, but Spot didn't really give a fuck. 'Now get out.' He left without another word, leaving Spot with his can of beer. 

When one hangover ends, why not try and get another one, he thought dryly. 

* * *

 'Helllooooo!' Race sang happily, walking into the dorm at half 3. Spot didn't reply, just kept watching Law and Order. Race shrugged off his jumper and sat next to Spot, who eyed his warily, but continued watching the TV in silence.

'Davey's mad at you.' He finally spoke up, and Race sighed. 

'Ugh, I know, he messaged me after Blink's party, saying he was gonna have a talk with me today, but he hasn't yet.'

Spot, still a little bit confused on why Race seemed ok after Spot was an asshole to him, hummed thoughtfully. 'He tried to, but I got him distracted by telling him about Crutchie.'

'You did _what_?' Race turned to face him, surprised, but Spot didn't face him, just raised his eyebrows as if to say "You heard me." Race gave a small laugh, grabbing a can of beer from the six pack that Spot had out. 'Damn.'

'Yeah.'

They stayed silent for a while longer, until Race snapped his fingers. 'Oh! I forget to say, but I've invited Darcy round for dinner.' 

'So?' Spot asked. 'I don't give a fuck.'

'Never said you did.' Race replied smoothly, and Spot felt a tiny bit of his face heat up. Walked right into that with open arms, Conlon. 'Just thought you'd want to know. We're ordering Chinese.'

Spot narrowed his eyes, but just nodded. 'Ok.'

'Cool.' Race smiled, walking into the bedroom. Spot pulled out his phone, and after a moment of considering, pulled up Blink's contact.

 **Me** : hey blink, could i take you up on the offer of talking about my problems? [3:37 pm]

 **Blink :)** : yaaasss, come to mine n mush's whenever xxx we'll make sure to get u home before midnight, what fairy gaymothers would we be if we didnt ;))) [3:52 pm]

Spot should leave before Darcy comes over in case he does something he regrets. 

Then again, he should at least stay for the chinese food. It'd be rude not to, right?

* * *

 Darcy knocked on the door at 5'o clock exactly, just like they had planned. He even got some roses, but Race isn't really surprised because Darcy is the most extra person Race knows. He did make a show of fawning over them thought, but it barely mattered, because Spot's eyes never left the TV. 

'Hi, Spot.' Darcy smiled politely, and Spot slowly turned to look at him. Look, Race doesn't like stereotypes, because the one associated with bisexuals are usually about being whores, but Darcy was pretty obviously gay, and Spot realized this in about 3 seconds. 

'Hi.' Spot said, and, surprisingly, gave Darcy a smile, but it was gone as soon as it came, Race being pretty sure he imagined it.

Race sat besides Spot, poking his hip lightly. 'Budge up.' Darcy took a seat at the other side of the couch, so Race was sitting in the middle.  

'So Spot, you dating anyone?' Darcy asked, and Race wanted to hit himself in the face. Darcy was supposed to be _subtle_ , that was what they talked about.  

'No, I'm not looking for a girl right now.'

'What about a guy.' Fucking hell, Darcy isn't getting paid. 

'I don't like guys.' 

'Hm.' 

'Time to order Chinese food!' Race annouced cheerfully, walking towards the house phone. 

Spot stood up, glaring at Darcy. 'I'm going to Mush and Blinks, actually. Have a fun night.' He says tightly. 

This wasn't going the way Race wanted it to. Race wanted Spot to either get jealous and realize that he actually likes Race, or see Darcy living his life so happily that he feels like he can accept himself being gay. 

Once Spot left, Race hit Darcy on the back of his head. 'The fuck man? I thought we agreed on subtle?' 

Darcy just smiled. 'He got the message.' 

'Man, Jojo's the better twin.' Race whined, and Darcy gasped, holding his hand to his heart. 

'Well, if all you're gonna go is insult me,' He sniffed. 'I'm leaving.' 

'Mmmm, ok. I need to go talk to Jack anyways.' Race said, and Darcy saluted him as they went their separate ways. It's probably a good thing if he at least tries to make it up with Jack, who has been one of his best friends for ages. Besides, he could use someone not being mad at him.

Race didn't knock when he reached their room, as it's became a thing in their friend group to just enter, as no one's got anything to hide, and if someone's fucking, then it makes a good story. 

Race didn't expect to see what he did, thought. 

Davey and Crutchie flung themselves apart, as Race took in what he was seeing. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' 

'Race, look, let me explai-'

'Save it, Jacobs. And to think at how fucking mad I was - am - at Jack for cheating on you, but his best friend? That's a new low.' Race turned around, walking quickly down the corridor, but Davey followed, grabbing his arm desperately. 

'I'm not cheating on Jack!' He shouted, and Race stared at him. 

'You know what? I wanna hear this.' He crossed his arms. 'Well?'

Davey took a deep breath. 'We didn't really wanna tell anyone yet, but here goes. Crutchie's joined our relationship. We both admitted to being polygamous when we first starting dating, and Jack told me he was starting to like Crutchie, which I also was, as well. But we didn't want to ruin our friendship with him, so we didn't do anything about it. When Spot told me that Crutchie liked one of us, we sat him down and it turned out he liked both of us. So we're all dating now. Jack's in the shower, which is why it was just me and Crutchie.' Davey rambled, and Race was silent for a while. 

'So... did Jack not cheat on you?'

'No, Jack definitely cheated on me, but I can't cheat on him with Crutchie because Crutchie's in the relationship.' Davey explained, and Race nodded slowly. 

'I think I get it... so, um, congrats!' Race smiled brightly, and Davey giggled. 

'Thanks, I should get back. We're kinda celebrating.' Race nodded, and Davey walked back down the corridor.

'Er, Davey?' Race shouted, and Davey turned back around. 'Tell Jack I'm sorry for ignoring him. He was right, it wasn't my business.'

Davey grinned. 'Don't worry, he's already forgiven you.' 

'Wish it was the same for other people.' Race muttered, as he went back to his dorm.

The first thing he did was push the beds apart and sprayed air freshener. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot has such boring text names i swear i wanna write race texting just for once because let's be real he'd had the best names
> 
> but anywas!! jackcrutchiedavey!!!!! jojo my brobro!!! (yeah that was shite ik) 
> 
> this was a really hard chapter to write, n im not sure im 100% with it, but oh well


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spot wakes the fuck up, Race realized he's an asshole, and Mush remembers old friends.
> 
> (transphobia and homophobia in this chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please.....,.,,just../..., fuckgin,.., listEN to jojo

Spot isn't stupid. He knows that Jack likes butter on her toast but not on his bread, that Katherine is one of the most ruthless people he knows, and that...

And that Darcy has a boyfriend who is not Race.

He's seen them around campus, holding hands and just generally being pretty domestic. The guy's name is Bill, he's in Spot and Jojo's English class, who sometimes waves to him, so he's not sure why Darcy's suddenly acting coupley with Race.

When Race told him that Darcy was coming over, Spot had a plan. He was gonna be the classiest motherfucker in the world to Darcy, just to show Race how  _unbothered_ he is by Darcy. 

It's kinda hard to believe they just had their fight this morning. Or slept together last night. In fact, Spot realized as he made his way to Blink and Mush's, they've only known each other for just over 2 weeks, and spent most of that not seeing each other. 

So why the fuck is Race always on his fucking mind? 

He knocked on the door, unzipping his bomber jacket while he waited. Blink opened the door, took one look at Spot's hardened jaw, and jerked his head towards the living room. 'We have wine.' 

Spot shrugged off his bomber jacket, placing it on the table. Mush and Blink's dorm was the nicest one of everyone's, if you take into account how they were all broke collage students. Mush had his feet tucked under him as he sipped his wine, smiling at Spot warmly. 

'Alright bud,' Blink settled next to Mush, while Spot sat on a beanbag across from them. 'Lay it on us.' 

Raking a hand through his hair, Spot took a deep breath and begun. 'Me and Race slept together last night, but I'm not gay.' 

Mush screwed his face up. 'That's just a _little_ bit gay, you know.' Blink elbowed his side, and nodded at Spot to continue. 

'And I'm pretty sure he was trying to make me jealous with Darcy, Jojo's twin. But I'm not like, 100% sure? Anyways, we had this huge argument, and I said some stuff I shouldn't of, but he was calling me gay and I'm not but he wasn't _listening_ and I couldn't convince him that I can't be gay so I told hi-' Spot was rambling, all his feelings coming out, but Mush interrupted him. 

'You're from Brooklyn, right? Used to hang out with Bear, Zach and Pollen right?'

Spot blinked at him, confused. 'Er, yeah? What does that have to do with it?'

Mush sighed, looking at Blink for confirmation, who nodded and held his hand. 'I dated a guy from there for a while, back before I was out, and I hung out with his friends once or twice - I'm pretty sure you were there, but we never spoke. Anyways, just those one or two times were horrible - it probably set me coming out back 6 months. Whenever they saw a guy who was wearing a slightly light color they shouted gay at him, fucking girls with short haircuts got it too. _That_ was their idea of a good time.' His voice was shaking slightly, but he continued.

'Fuck, it was horrible. Zach was an ok guy when he wasn't with them, and invited me to a party about a week ago, which I only went to because Jack wanted to go, but it was the worst night of my life. The-they called me by my deadname, even when I corrected then, and they - my binder...' Mush took a few deep breaths, a few choked tears escaping. 'I'm s-sorry, I can't talk about it.'

Spot was staring straight ahead, the memories of his past friends coming back to him. 'Why are you telling me this?' His voice broke in the middle of it, sniffing desperately to stop tears.

'Because I understand why you don't want to come out, even now. Your past friends were cunts, and despite not talking to them anymore, you've got some deep-rooted homophobia stacked in you like a jenga tower, and it's gonna collapse one day.' Mush said this matter-of-factly, his eyes still red. Spot stared straight ahead of him, letting tears fall on his cheeks, too upset to hide them. 

Blink spoke up for the first time in a while. 'Your friends - are they the reason you moved collage?' Spot sniffed, wiping his tears with his sleeve. 

'Oh yeah, Zach was such a great fucking guy,' Spot spat. 'So fucking great, he's just all the girls'  _dream_ guy. Turns out, he was also one of the boys' dream guy aswell! Only, he didn't like that. Yeah, when his confused and scared - _so fucking scared_ \- best friend kissed him, he freaked out, and told his girlfriend, who then told the whole school.' 

'Holy shit.' Blink breathed, and Spot just broke down, running into Blink's arms.

Mush rubbed his back, and the three sat in silence, letting Spot sob silently into them, before Mush spoke up. 'Jack almost fought him at a party, you know, for you. They made some comments about 'Manhattan's fag parade', and fucking Zach had the nerve to take him aside and ask him if you were doing OK. The girl on his arm didn't exactly like that, probably the same girl who told everyone.' 

'Assholes.' Blink muttered, as Spot managed to lift his head up, sniffing. 

'Yeah, they are.' He agreed weakly.

'Not everyone's like that, Spot.' Blink said gently. 'You've had a shit example, I know, but we get that. Hell, I grew up in fucking _Texas_ , and Mush has religious parents. But the hand you get isn't always the hand you play. I moved out of Texas the moment I turned 16, crossed the state line to where my good friend Romeo lived, and never looked back. Mush's parents came around after 2 months, realizing that their son's happiness was bigger than whatever they believed in. So yeah, Brooklyn was shit, but Manhattan's not. You can have a happy outgoing life here, no one's gonna judge you for it.' 

Spot scoffed, endless possibilities running through his head, and all it took for him to get it is to say 2 words. 

'I should go, but... thanks.' He said, wiping his red eyes on his sleeve. Mush looked a bit disappointed, but Blink smiled brightly at him.

'No problem, man. Happy trails and all that shit. I've gotta finish my english essay.' 

Mush waved at him, pulling out a joint. Once Spot left, Mush turned to his boyfriend. 'I thought he would...'

Blink just smiled at Mush knowingly. 'I think he did.'

* * *

 

_You added gay shit from my ass and katherine needs a batherine into a groupchat_

**You:** guys i kinda fucked up lol n we need to have a movie night where we can watch sappy movies and listen to my problems

**katherine needs a bathrine:** it's only quarter 2 6, we could do it now?? i've got 10 things i hate about u and a flat screen tv from my rich dad xxx

**gay shit from my ass:** i legit just got into a new relationship today and you're asking me to leave my boyfriends???

**gay shit from my ass:** anyways ill be there in ten, davey n crutchie are ok with me leaving

**katherine needs a bathrine:** holy fuck WHAT 

**You:** :))))))) <33333333

Race put his phone back into his pocket. playing with his fidget cube while he walked to Katherine's flat. Through Katherine's window, he could see Katherine and Jack sitting in a blanket nest, a bottle of coke and bags of popcorn sitting on the coffee table, next to an open case for _10 Things I Hate About You_. 

He loves his friends. 

' _Y'all._ ' Race groaned, collasping onto the blanket nest after coming in without knocking. 

Katherine gasped dramatically, turning to Jack in worry. 'It must be serious, he's talking redneck.' Flicking her off, Race lifts his head up, grabbing some popcorn. 

'So, uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but this is about you and Spot, right?' Jack asks ruefully, and Race nods, pouting. 'I've been a bit out of the loop in your life recently.' 

Race punched him lightly on his arm, smiling at one of his best friends. 'But yeah, it's about Spot. You see, we kinda slept together last night - fuck, that was only last night - and now he's annoyed at me because I kinda pretended to date Darcy for a bit, but that was after he called me a fag so I think I was in the right there, you know? So really Spot's just being a lil bitch now, r-'

'Hold the fucking boat, Race,' Katherine interuppted. 'You slept with Spot - and didn't tell anyone?!' 

'Well, I told Jojo, that's how Darcy got involved.' Race bit his lip, and Katherine adjusts her reading glasses.

'Which brings me onto my _second_ question. What were you thinking?'

Race lifted his arms in self defense, flailing them about. 'I wasn't thinking, that's the problem! I just wanted Spot to admit he likes me, and that he's ga-' 

'You sound like a selfish prick, Race.' Jack said seriously, causing the two to turn and look at him. 'You want Spot to come out as gay, and for what? Just so you can get your dick wet? Spot has had the shittiest experiences with him being gay, and you want him to forget all that because you think he's cute. That's called being an asshole, Race.'

Race spluttered helplessly, trying to think of a defense, but settled for a question instead. 'W-what do you mean by shit experiences?' Jack sighed, but pulled out his phone and began scrolling. 

'This,' He passes the phone to Race and Katherine. 'Is Spot's old friends. That one,' He zoomed in on a decently looking attractive person. 'is Zach, who used to be Spot's best friend. They um, they were close. Zach banged two teachers and the whole cheerleading squad while Spot pined for him. One day it all got too much for him, and Spot kissed Zach, who told his girlfriend, who spread it around the school. Spot was beaten up behind a bike shed, and he came to my house looking as bad as the day he came to the care home for the first time, like a bruised dalmatian.' 

'And that's why he transferred here in the middle of the year.' Katherine finished, understanding washing over her face. Race couldn't speak, he had a pretty similar experience when he was 12, but his friends stood by him. Spot didn't seem to have that luxury, it seemed only Jack stood by him.

'So yeah, Race, I don't think forcing Spot out the closet is a good idea.' Jack finished, a hint of I'm-Disappointed-In-You-For-Being-A-Shit-Person in his voice.

'I was just trying to be happy, Jack.' Race spat out.

'How about we put on 10 Things now?' Katherine said brightly, trying to stop the fight. 

'By making Spot unhappy?'

'I love Health Ledger in this movie, he's so hot!'

'I wasn't trying to make him unhappy! He _likes_ me!'

'Are none of yall gonna point out I'm a lesbian?' Katherine shouted, interrupting Jack and Race's fight. 'Just... stop, please.'

Jack sighed, putting his cup on the table. 'Sorry Kath, I'll stop. But one last thing... if you want any chance with him, you need to talk to him. Otherwise, you will just go through the same toxic cycle you are in right now.'  

Race didn't reply, just waited for Kath to turn on the movie, and snuggled into his two friends, refusing to address his problem.

* * *

 

It's been 5 days, and they are refusing to talk to each other. Davey, Jack and Crutchie have each tried to get them in the same room, but whenever one sees the other getting ready to leave, they decide to stay in. 

It's been hard, to say the least. So hard, that the three decided to call a group meeting, to work out how to at least get them civil. 

'I really can't see them ever dating, if I'm honest.' Sarah said, and everyone mumbled in agreement. 

'Yeah, it'd never work out.' Davey sighed. 

'But we still need to get them to talk to each other.' Crutchie said. 

'Lock them in a cupboard?' Specs suggested.

'Make them have makeup sex?' Romeo drawls.

'Ok, so, have any of you seen _The Parent Trap_?' Mush says eagarly, only to be elbowed by Boots. 

'This isn't working!' Jack exclaims, his boyfriends both giving him a reassuring pat on the back. 'We're never gonna make them make up.'

Everyone shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, annoyed at themselves for not being able to fix their friend's problem. 

'Maybe that's because you can't.' A voice spoke up, and everyone turned to face Jojo.

Katherine crinkled her eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, it's not our problem. Race and Spot are adults, they can work it out by themselves. And if they don't, it's not meant to be. But either way, we all don't have a place in their relationship, even if it's affecting our group. Sooner or later they're gonna work it out just so they can hang out with the group, mark my words.'

The room was silent for a minute, as everyone digested Jojo's words. 

'Specs' idea wasn't half bad.' Blink said hesitantly, and everyone agreed with him. Jojo sighed in disappointment.

Assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a really short chapter, and I was gonna post this with the last few parts of the story, but since im away all weekend (im going camping for duke of edinburgh for y'all uk people) im not 100% sure ill get a chapter up tomorrow, so have the calm before the storm my dudes


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Race gives an ultimatum, Spot is small, and the group is wrong.

**@spotscolon**

_spot conlon / 17 / brooklyn boi / kinda gay_

* * *

 

'I hate you with ever fiber of my being.' Spot snarled, meaning every word.

His soggy cereal, due to him leaving the milk for a hour, didn't reply. 

Taking a seat on his couch, he noticed that it was starting to sag slightly from the amount he has been sitting on it, but Spot couldn't find it in him to care. It's not like he's got a roommate to moan at him for it anymore. 

Well, technically he does, but since Race hasn't spent anytime in their dorm for the past 3 days, Spot doesn't think he counts. Someone mentioned something about him crashing at Crutchie's, which would make sense considering that Crutchie's spending time with his boyfriends, but Spot hasn't spoken to Race in 6 days now.

Look, just because he's changed his bio on Twitter, doesn't mean he automatically likes Race. He did it for himself. Spot Conlon is a gay collage student who's just trying to pass his classes. Which he is, despite having some concentration problems. At least one thing's working for him. 

As he stared mournfully at his once dry cereal, Katherine and Sarah barged into his dorm without knocking. 'We need your help!' Sarah breathed out, hand clasped with her girlfriend's.

'With what?'

Katherine stopped trying to catch her breath long enough to answer. 'Jack managed to lose his keys in the tiny cupboard under the main stairs, and you're the only one small enough who can get them.'

Spot scowled, as he hates to be reminded, and was about to tell them that Jack's gonna need to get on his hands and knees, when he stopped himself. He does owe Jack a favor, so why not call it in on his own terms? 'Ok.'

'Ok?' Sarah repeated, as if she didn't think he'd say yes. 

'Yeah, i'll do it.' Spot puts his cereal down, and shuffles on his converses. 'Lead the way.'

Once they got to the stairs, they found Jack, Specs and Blink waiting for them. 'I threw them in there, you might need to crawl.' Jack explained, his voice slightly lower than usual. Spot raises one of his eyebrows, but nods anyways. Once Specs opens the small door for him, two brown eyes stare at him.

'What t- wait!' Spot was pushed roughly into the cupboard, right into the eyes, who swore in what sounds like Italian.

 _Italian_.

Spot pulls himself off of Race, and leans against a wall. 'What are you doing in here?!' He spat.

'They bet me $50 that I couldn't say silent in a cupboard for 20 minutes. So you owe me 50 bucks.' Race says ruefully. 'What about you?'

Spot didn't reply, but just as Race was about to give up, he speaks up. 'They told me that Jack dropped his keys in here, and that I was the only one small enough to get in here.'

Race chuckled, and after some more awkward silence, drops in a casual remark. 'I saw your new Twitter bio. Romeo, Crutchie, Mush and Albert all sent me it.' 

'What about it?' Spot challenged, even thought they both knew what Race was trying to say. 

He tried a different angle after that. 'Spot, we can't keep ignoring each other.' 

Spot stared straight ahead at the dark wall, which he couldn't see because of the fact there's no light in the cupboard. 'You're the one who isn't spending time in the dorm.' 

'Well, you never spoke to me when I was actually there, I thought it wouldn't make a different if I was there or not.' Race said bitterly, picking at a small mop head.

'I wasn't ready to speak to you! I was kinda figuring out my _own_ problems, and I didn't wanna deal with your sappy teenage bullshit.'

Race's voice soften, but there was a new hint of hopefulness in it. 'And _did_ you figure it out?'

'Yes.'

'So does that mean...we...' He trailed off, waiting for Spot to answer.

Spot turned to face Race, who he could barely see in the dark cupboard, but could make out that he was biting his lip. 'I didn't come out for you.' 

'Never said that, but... you know I like you. And _I_ know that you at least find me attractive enough to sleep with.' Race was getting braver with each word, his three week pining coming to the surface.

'That's news to me.' Spot scoffed, and Race made a decision. 

He just hopes it's not the wrong one. 

'Spot...I can't wait around for the fact that you might be comfortable to be able to hold my hand in public. Either you admit you like me, or... I'll stop.' His tone was serious, but Spot was staring at the wall as if Race asked him about homework instead of a relationship.

Race tried one more time. 'You gonna say anything?' He joked, but it came off desperate, too hopeful. 

5 seconds past.

'Guess not.' He stated, but Spot didn't even move. Race swore, and started banging on the door. 'We're done in here!'

Blink opened the door, his smile falling off his face once Race pushed past him without a word. 'Spot? What happened.' 

Spot Conlon doesn't cry. Spot Conlon doesn't blush. Spot Conlon doesn't catch feelings. These things don't happen, not to Spot Conlon.

And that's why he didn't wipe his eyes before getting out of the cupboard. That's why his face was completely white.

That's why he wasn't upset that Race has stopped. 

* * *

 

Race moved back in, but Spot thought that he noticed Race more when he wasn't there. He only spoke one word sentences to Spot, and was a shell of the person he used to be. 

Thank god for Christmas break. 

Although Spot had no where to go for it. Jack invited him to his adopted mother's, Medda, house, but Crutchie and Davey were going, and Spot didn't want to intrude. Katherine's spending Christmas with the Jacobs' (who don't actually celebrate Christmas, due to being Jewish, but it was still the first time she'd be meeting her girlfriend's family), and Blink and Mush are going to stay with Mush's family. 

So yeah, he's decided to stay on campus. Which won't be too bad because according to school legends, they serve lukewarm pancakes on Christmas morning, instead of cold ones! 

Happy birthday Jesus, Spot thought bitterly, as he unlocked his dorm door. 

'Oh for fucks sake.' Spot blurted out, staring at the small girl sitting on his couch. Her brown eyes blinked up at him innocently. 'When did my dorm become a fucking daycare?'

'You're not nice.' She decided, crossing her arms and pouting. Spot looked at her more carefully, she was probably around 8, and was Italian. 

Which meant one thing. 

'Ok Lia, it took me forever, but I found the Britney CD you got m- Spot.' Race blinked at his roommate. 'I thought you went home already.' 

'Nah, I'm, er, staying here for the break.' He explains, silently cursing himself for stuttering. Race's face changed to one of pity, and Spot immediately regretting telling the truth. 'Who's the shorty?'

Race's face broke into a smile as he turned towards her. 'That's Lia, my little sister. She's 7 and an asshole.' 

'Antonio, Mama said you're not allowed to swear in front o-' 

' _Antonio_! I thought you name was Edward!' Spot smirked, laughing deeply. Race blushed furiously, glaring at Lia.

'Edward's my middle name, which is what I go by, because Antonio makes me sound like I'm in the fucking mafia. And Lia, Mama isn't here right no-' 

A lady opened the door, and everyone turned to face her, as she seemed to have that effect on people. 'Tony, have you packed y- Who's this cutie?' She smiled warmly at Spot, and Race blushed harder. 

'That's Sp- Sean. He's my roommate. Sean, my mom.' Race introduced, and Spot stuck his hand out, not knowing how to act in front of her. She just chuckled and brought Spot into a hug. 

'Needs more meat on his bones.' She comments. 'So sharp. I hope your family feeds you well this break.' 

'Spot's staying here for Christmas, Mama.' Race seemed more quieter when his family was around, but it was obvious he loved them. Spot glared at him, but Race just winked. 

His mother gasped. 'No, no, no, they'll feed you fish food! Pack your things, you're coming with us.' Spot opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him. 'A friend of Tony is a friend of us, and a friend is family.' She states firmly. 

'Mama, can I talk to you in the bedroom?' Race asks, and she nods. They walk into the bedroom, and Spot swears, forgetting about Lia.

'That's not very nice.' She says, and Spot turns slowly to face her. 

'Oh deary me, I'm sorry.' He drawls.

Lia purses her lips. 'You should be.' 

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Race and his mom came back into the main room. 'Lia, honey, why don't we go check out the campus and see some of the classes?' Mrs Higgins suggested, and Lia nodded enthusiastically. 

'She wants to be an astronaut.' Race comments once they're gone, but Spot starts ranting.

'What did you say to your mom? I can't spend Christmas at yours! We're not even friends anymore, it'd be too awkward. I'm happy enough spending it at campus, spending Christmas with a guy you like is something I swore that I wouldn't do ag-'

'You _like_ me?' Race picks up on a certain part of Spot's rant, who stops mid sentence. 

'No I don't.'

'You just said you d-'

'No I didn't.' 

' _Spot_.'

Spot sighed. 'Fine, Race, I do like you! Gold fucking star, your gay roommate likes you.' He claps sarcastically, and instead of freaking out, Race just laughs. 

'Why didn't you say earlier, you fucking weirdo? You've made me pine in pain for a _week_ now. I've had the bluest balls, you don't und-'

' _Okkkkkk_!' Spot interrupted quickly. 'And I didn't say because I didn't wanna seem like a creep.' 

'B-But you knew I had a crush on you!' Race was still laughing, which although Spot wanted to be mad, he had to join in. 

'I thought...I thought you might of been lying.' Spot admitted sheepishly, and Race stopped laughing to stand beside him, and grabbed his arm. 

'Look, Spot... you don't have to come to Christmas if you don't want to, but it's better than nothing. My mama makes the best fucking turkey in the world, I swear. And about us... Let's just see where that goes.'

Spot smiled. 'If it's ok with your family...I guess Christmas couldn't hurt. But for us...I don't just 'wanna see where this goes'. I wanna know what we _are_.'

'Are you asking me to go steady?' Race faked gasped in shock, and Spot lightly punched his arm, laughing. 

'You're such a weirdo.' 

'You like me anyways.'

Softly, Spot gave a chuckle. 'I guess I do.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second last chapter wow!!! it only took me like 29 years to get it out!!!! wow!!!! and they're together!!! wow!!! 
> 
> i've been really tired lately so im gonna call it a night and edit this in the morning, i just really want this out for yall. the next chapter will probably be really short, just something to finish off the story nicely :)
> 
> thanks for reading and all the kudos + comments, they honestly make my day xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spot has a good christmas, Race has a good christmas, and everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will always be my hc for races family lmao

When Race's mom came back with Lia, and found the two boys packed and ready to go, Spot using a beat up hockey bag and Race using 2 IKEA bags. 'Where's the car parked?' Race asks, as he struggles to put a backpack on his back. 

Mrs Higgins stares at Race sternly. 'Have you turned off your heating? And made sure all the lights are turned off?' He nods, rolling his eyes.

Race's mom breaks out in a grin. 'Near the front, managed to get a parent and child parking. No idea why they have one in a university, but I got it.' Spot lets out a nervous laugh and Mrs Higgins catches his eye, winking.

'I got to see the science department!' Lia gabbles, as she skips next to him. 'The professer was there, and she showed me what the diograms on the wall meant, it was so cool! And th-' 

'We ran into the Jacobs' on the way there, it was nice to see Esther again, and Sarah's growing up to be a lovely young woman.' Mrs Higgins says, and in that moment Spot realizes that he doesn't know if Race is out to his family or not. 'Jack's ex-girlfriend, Katherine? Well, she was with her, which I found rather strange, because him and Sarah are dating, no?'

Race snorts. 'Nah, he's dating Davey now, which sounds awkward but it's really not. And Jack's ex and Sarah are dating now. Guess they bonded over how bad Jack was at s- kissing.' His mom slaps him on the back of his head, nodding towards Lia. 

'Don't be crude, Antonio.' She ignores her son interrupting her, telling her not to call him that. 'That Jack seems to be working his way around the Jacobs', he's not the best at dating. I'm glad you and him broke up, Race.' 

Okay, so Spot realizes that because Mrs Higgins knows that Race dated Jack then he's out to her, which is goo-

Wait.

'You and _Jack_ dated?!' Spot bursts out, and Race's face goes red, glaring at his mom, who is cackling unapologetic. 'When?' 

'...Last year,' He admits. 'But only for a month, when we decided to both go our separate ways. His way led to Katherine, mine led to Da- someone else.'

Spot gasps, as they reach the outside of the campus. 'I can't believe it. Not only did you have to _betray me_ -'

'I didn't know you then.'

'With my _own flesh and blood_ -'

'You and Jack aren't related.'

'But you also dated _Davey_ and didn't tell me?'

Race opens his mouth to defend himself again, but someone beats him to it. 'Hey, have you guys seen Jack?' Davey asks, Crutchie on his side.

Looking around, Spot could see that Mrs Higgins and Lia have gone on ahead, so he figures it's safe enough to swear. 'You're a fucking whore, Jacobs. Why didn't you tell me you and Race dated?'

Davey blinks, laughing nervously. 'Me and Race? Haha, nooo. Why you think that? Crutchie, let's go find Jack.' He grabs his boyfriend's arm and they hurry off, Crutchie turning around to give Spot and Race a wave.

'Don't be jealous, babe.' Race coos at his boyfriend, who scoffs. 

'Don't call me babe. And I'm not jealous.' 

Race hums softly, and they stand silently for a few seconds, until Mrs Higgins beeps a horn loudly, hollering at them to get a move on. 

They shove their bags into the truck, and Race opens the door to the front seat, so Spot goes into the back where he presumes Lia is. 'Oh Spot, that's Jana.' Race waves his hand absentmindedly to a girl in the middle seat, who smacks it, before turning to look at Spot.

She's definitely a Higgins, with the same brown hair and eyes of her mother, and she looks about 14.  She's wearing a Nasa tshirt, jeans with a flower pattern on the side, and bright red converses. Jana smiles brightly at Spot. shaking her fringe away from her face. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' 

Mrs Higgins tuts in the front seat, turning the key. 'I don't get teenagers, they'd rather stay in a stuffy car than go see a university and her big brother. You could of overheated, you know?'

Jana rolls her eyes, giving her IPad to Lia. 'You always make us take photos in front of the sign.' She complains. 'I don't even want to go to Manhattan University!'

'Um, quick question, but how many of there is you guys?' Spot asks, and Jana snorts, while Race turns around to explain it to him. 

'Ok, so there's me, Jana, Lia, and then we've got Alyssa, who's Jana's twin, and got accepted to this boarding school so I'm not sure if she's home yet?'

'Just got back this morning, she's taking a nap.' 

'Thanks.' Race flashes a smile at his mom, who is trying to get out of the busy parking lot. 'There's also Lucas, he's 22 now? Eh, close enough around that. Anyways, him, his girlfriend Morgan, and her child are coming aswell. And then it's just my mom and dad.' 

Spot nods, listing the names in his head. Mrs Higgins turns on the radio to a loud pop song channel, and the ride to Connecticut began. 

* * *

 2 hours later, Spot knows a lot more about Racetrack Higgins, his boyfriend, than he thought he would of.

Huh. His boyfriend. And to think, it's been only 6 weeks since they've known each other, with half of that being them ignoring each other. Every once in a while, Race turns around to just smile at Spot from the front seat, and they're sending each other memes on their phones during the full ride.

The Higgins' house is fairly large, but it's still got a family feel to it, and it's better than most of the foster homes Spot has lived in. There's an old cat lying on the grass in front of the house, and Race flings his door open to go pet it, but Spot stays back to help Mrs Higgins with their bags. 

'Paul, we're back! Anthony's here, and he's brought a guest!' Mrs Higgins shouts into the house, while a girl lying on the couch groans, shoving a pillow over her head. 'Sorry, Alyssa.' She says, but gives Spot a small wink.

Jana, Lia and Race all run in at once, and they jump onto Alyssa, who shrieks in pain, kicking her legs to shove them all off. 'Dickheads.'

' _Alyssa_!'

'Sorry, mom.' She grins ruefully, her cat-eyeliner crinkling as she looks at Spot. 'You're not related to us?'

'Ah shit, really?' Spot pouts, since Mrs Higgins went upstairs. Race rolls his eyes. 

'That's Spot, my boyfriend. This is Alyssa, who managed to get a _full scholarship_ to a fancy boarding school.' Alyssa laughs, sticking her tongue out at her teasing brother, and takes a closer look at Spot.

'He's out of your league.' She states, causing Race to gasp. 

He stalks over to Spot, shaking his head. 'No he's not?'

Jana nods slowly, a sympathetic look on her face. 'He kinda is, Tony.' 

'Betrayel.' Race says, pointing at the twins. 'I'm going to show Spot around, brats. Except you Lia, you're an angel.' She giggles, flicking her hair. 

'Oh, Spot! I'll show you the baby photos I was talking about earlier after dinner.' Jana calls out, and Race gives a fake laugh, leading Spot up the stairs, and turns around to flip Jana off. 

Spot lets out a nervous laugh as they walk up to the second floor. 'Your family is...'

'Crazy? Intense?' 

'Really nice.' 

Race has a soft smile on his face. 'Yeah, I guess they are.' 

Mrs Higgins is talking to Race's dad, and they turn around when they spot the two of them coming up the stairs. 'Boys, hi! Paul, this is Sean, Tony's boyfriend.' Paul smiles brightly, and shakes Spot's hand. 

'Pleasure to meet you.' 

'Same to you.' Spot matches his smile, and Mrs Higgins hands Race his bags. 

'Have you heard from Lucas yet? Him and Morgan should be getting here soon.' Race shakes his head, and they make their way to his room, where there's already a blow-up mattress on the floor. 

Race closes his door with a loud sigh. 'I forgot how wild it is to be home.' Spot chuckles as he jumps onto the blow up mattress, but Race pulls him up to sit with him on his bed. 

'Ok, so I wanna hear the story of why you're called Antonio.' He smirks, and Race whimpers in protest. 

'Really?'

'Yup.'

'When my mom had Lucas, my dad's mom got to pick his name, and since she's American, she picked an American name. But when my _mom_ 's mom heard about this, she demanded that she'd get to call the next child whatever name she wanted to, and my parents agreed. Therefore, Antonio. _That's_ why I go by Edward.'

Spot laughs, and Race pushes him gently, leading to them trying to shove each other off the bed when Mrs Higgins walks in with Spot's bag. 'That's not how you treat a guest, Antonio.' She says sternly, with a joking glint in her eye. 

'Sorry, Mom. Thanks for putting the mattress up.' Race smiles, and she rolls her eyes. 

'Look, I don't want to know if you are going to use it or not, but please remember that Lia's room is right next to yours.' Spot snorts, both of their faces turning red, and Race's mom leaves the room. 

'At least take me to dinner first.' Spot says, elbowing his boyfriend. 

'You know, we actually haven't been on a real date, unless you count watching Rupaul's Drag Race in our pajama's and that trip we took to the 24-hour McDonald's at 3am once.' Race says thoughfully, and Spot nods. 

'Guess you'll have to take me on one, then.' Spot repiles, and Race sighs sadly.

'I _guess_ I have to.' 

'Shut up, nerd.' 

'Dick.'

'Loser.'

'C- why is your phone blowing up?' Race asks, pointing to Spot's phone, which is lying on the floor. Spot frowns, picking it up and goes to read his texts.

 **Jack K:** medda came to pick u up as a surprise but you're not here??? [13:34]

 **Jack K:** have u been kidnapped??? anyways missed ur chance we're leaving soz babes [13:35]

 **Jack K:** ok so davey thought now would be a good time to mention that him and crutchie saw u earlier with race soo have you made up with him? [14:21]

 **Jack K:** u dickhead u can't disappear n not answer my texts whenever youre getting laid or not [14:23]

'It's just Jack.' Spot says, as Race reads over his shoulder.

 **Me:** im staying at Race's for christmas, tell medda thank you but im really sorry i wasn't there. also bitch i ignore u even when im not getting laid [15:56]

'He sent me a text that was just a thumbs up, I think I get it now.' Race says, and Spot just shrugs. 

Race snuggles into Spot. 'Jokes aside, we're definitely going on that date. You're committed to me now, and we're in my childhood town for two weeks. I'm taking you to the local Chuck-E-Cheese. You've got no choice.'

Spot groans, putting an arm over Race. 'You're the worst, how is Chuck-E-Cheese romantic?'

'It will be when I leave you for Chuck-E-Cheese himself. If you're nice, you might get invited to the wedding.'

'Oh, I can't wait.'

* * *

 Time went by a lot faster at the Higgins house. Lucas arrived a day late, along with Morgan and her son James, but still in time to help put up Christmas decorations. They watched as Mr Higgins helped James and Lia up to put up the star, and almost had a full on heart attack when Umbridge, the old cat, almost knocked down the tree.

That night, Race and Spot were snuggled on his bed, trying to get to sleep, but they couldn't stop talking to each other. 'How old was your mom when she had Lia? The age-gap between her and Lucas is pretty big.'

Race stiffed for a moment, but relaxed under Spot's arms. 'She didn't, Lia's my aunt's daughter. She was a single mother, and died when Lia was a baby, so we took her in and she's just always been our little sister.'

'Shit, Race, I'm sorry.' Spot whispered, but Race waved it off. 

'Don't worry, you didn't know. Lia knows about it, we've promised to always make sure she knows about how great her mom was. She still calls my parents Mom and Dad, but she knows she's got another mom aswell.' Spot nods silently, and pulls Race in closer. 

They even went on their date to Chuck-E-Cheese, and, although Spot complained all through it, he really enjoyed it. Soon, it was Christmas Eve, and they agreed to give each other their presents that night. 

Mrs Higgins took Race out to get Spot's present the third day they arrived, while Mr Higgins gave Spot and the twins a lift to the mall the next day, so they could help him pick out a present for Race. 

'You first.' Race says, and Spot wastes no time in opening his badly wrapped present. He smiles brightly when he sees what Race got him.

'A Brooklyn snowglobe? Where'd you even find this in Connecticut?' He laughs, shaking it. 

'I didn't, ordered it online. I got you that chocolate in Connecticut, thought.' He points to the box of celebrations, and Spot grins, giving him a quick kiss. 'My turn.'

He hands Race the gift bag, and he lifts his present out, and has to take a minute because he can't stop laughing. 'A Furby?'

'Since you took me to Chuck-E-Cheese!' Spot defends his gift, while Race continues laughing. 'The girls thought it was a good idea! Do you not like it?'

Race stops laughing and kisses Spot's cheek. 'I love it, I just wasn't expecting it. It's actually _nice_ of you?'

'Well, I'm nice to people I like.'

'You _like_ me?'

'Shut up.'

* * *

Race groans as Lia jumps on his bed, waking him and Spot up. Jana stands calmly at their door, sipping her coffee. 'I tried to stop her.' 

'I'm sure you tried very hard.' Race grumbles, lifting his sister off of the bed.

'Tony, it's _Christmas_! You have to get up! Spot, too!' She protests, shaking her legs while Race puts her on the ground. Spot tries to pull the cover over his head, but Race shoves him out gently. 

'She's right, it is Christmas.' He smirks, ignoring his boyfriend's glares. Alyssa and Morgan are standing behind Jana, letting James jump on their arms as they wait for everyone to wake up before going downstairs. 

Race and Spot walk out to the hallway, where everyone except Lucas and Mr and Mrs Higgins are standing. Soon, everyone's ready and they go downstairs to open presents. Spot doesn't get any, but him and Morgan are both given a chocolate box from the whole family, which was more than Spot expected.

Lia gets a doll that she's been looking for, Jana gets a painting set and a gay pride flag, Alyssa has some exams books and a makeup kit, while Lucas has a new guitar strap and an IPad.

Race's parents got him a collage cookbook and a new pair of trainers that he wanted, which he was really happy about, because his converses were starting to get holes. Spot's more happy that he got the cookbook, as they've been living on McDonalds for an unhealthy amount of time. 

Then came the family photos, which Spot took most of them because he's not in the family, but Mrs Higgins made sure there was one of him and Race, which she promised would be framed in time for them going back to university in 3 days, and they got ready for Christmas dinner. 

It was a huge spread, as Mrs Higgins cooked a lot when she was on maternity leave, as the kids were apparently really calm (Although Race was the worst one, she told Spot, as he helped her cook vegetables), and it was probably the best Christmas dinner Spot has ever had. He's gotten friendlier with Race's family, and has even got Jana to admit that she prefers him to Jack, which he wasn't very happy with when Spot texted him. 

His friends now know that him and Race are dating, thanks to the groupchat, but they don't seem to really care, because they all knew it was gonna happen. Blink did send him a winky face, and Jojo send him 'i fucking knew you guys would get together on ur own', but other than that, there wasn't anything. 

Katherine and Sarah facetimed them the night before they went back to university, and even Les joined in, just before his bedtime. When it was time for them to leave, they had to say goodbye to Alyssa and Mr Higgins first, as he had to drive her back to her boarding school.

Alyssa wrapped herself around them, giving them a tight squeeze. 'Enjoy university, and don't forget to give Race the Project Runway box set for me!' She points a figure at Spot, who laughs and promises he will. Mr Higgins firmly shakes his hand and says to treat Tony right, which he nods quickly to. 

Jana and Lia give him small hugs, and he says goodbye to Morgan, Lucas and James while they move onto Race. Admittedly, Mrs Higgins was the hardest person to say goodbye to, as she has shown Spot more kindness than some of his foster moms, bet only by his current one.

'Why aren't you staying with your family for Christmas?' She asked on his first week of being there. 'Not that we don't enjoy your company, I'm just curious.'

'My foster family live in Michigan, and they couldn't afford to fly me out for Christmas, and they don't drive. I'm getting my licence this summer, so I'll be able to see them a lot more often when I'm at university.' He explains. His foster family were the best he ever had, and although it sucks being far away from them, he wants to be in New York for school, and they understand that. 

'Bye boys.' Mrs Higgins smiles, hugging them. She pinches Spot's cheeks, and hugs Race again, and then they get into the taxi that's taking them back to Manhattan. 

'You gonna be ok?' Spot asks Race, who has a sad look on his face. He nods slowly, holding Spot's hand loosely.

'Yeah, I will be. I always get like this saying goodbye to them.' He says sheepishly. 

Once they're back at university, they see everyone standing in front of the sign, and they immediately start shouting Spot and Race over once they spot them. Hands laced together, they run over to their friends, who are laughing and talking about their holiday. 

Manhatten University isn't so bad afterall, Spot thinks, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finished!!!!!!!!! woooo!!!!!!! thank you for the love this fic receieved (althought after re-reading some chapters i honestly don't get it lmao) i love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: racetrackhuggins 
> 
> love me some shameless promo


End file.
